


Out of nowhere, you came along

by iloveyouminari



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-04-07 06:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyouminari/pseuds/iloveyouminari
Summary: Mina had never understood why so many people have a teacher/student kink. That is, until Hirai Momo walked into her classroom.





	1. Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Mina day, everyone!!!
> 
> To celebrate this wonderful day, I'm starting a new au :)) I've had my days of teaching and still find this particular kink super weird, but then again, I've never had a student like Hirai Momo hahahha
> 
> For logistical purposes, Mina (and the other professors) is older than Momo (and the other students), I hope you won't get confused lol
> 
> One more thing, this is rated M not only because of the smut, but there's also some mild drug use (shoutout to whoever tweeted that momo is a stoner, that's all I think about now)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy, please leave a comment if you do, and also check out my other fics (shoutout to my soccerau fic because momo's been playing soccer these days and I'm having so many feelings dhsfglahdgfla)
> 
> Also yes, I did just change my username. I’d been wanting to do that for a long while to match with my aff account, but only recently got enough karma points to do so over there hahahah
> 
> xx

"So, this student comes up to me and totally asks me out on a date? Like, you've been here a week, slow down, dude!" Sana says as she sips on her coffee.   
"Ugh, I don't understand why so many people have these kinds of professor kinks, really." Mina replies just as the waitress arrives with their check.   
This has been their routine for years now, a quick breakfast at an expensive cafe - they can afford those artisanal croissants anyway, so why not? - before heading to a long day of teaching at Seoul's University.    
Mina raises an eyebrow when Sana opens her bag to get her credit card.   
"What are you doing? I'm paying today!" Sana ignores the girl's protest and hands the server the plastic card either way.   
"Come on, it's your birthday!" The comment makes Mina roll her eyes.   
"Tomorrow's my birthday, not today." It's no use arguing now, as Sana has already completed the payment and gets up from her chair with a triumphant smile.   
"But tomorrow's Saturday, we won't be here." Mina gets up as well, following her friend while carrying a considerably huge stack of papers - it's the end of the first week of classes and Mina has already assigned and corrected a pile of essays.   
"Fine. But that doesn't mean you're not giving me an actual gift." She comments, making Sana laugh. "But anyway, what happened to the student who asked you out? Broke many hearts already?"   
"Please," Sana scoffed "I told her to ask again when the semester is over." The way Sana says those words so naturally elicits an unamused glare from Mina. "What? She's pretty cute!"    
"I really don't get where you get off sleeping with students." Mina instantly regrets how she phrased that sentence, as Sana smirks at her in response.   
"You should try it sometime, while you're not old and creepy. I mean, I only plan on doing this for like... Twenty more years? Twenty five if I quit junk food, though..."   
"Wow." The two have been friends for ages, and Sana never ceases to amaze Mina.   
  
As usual, Mina arrives at the classroom 20 minutes earlier, so she can set everything up and organize her notes. Never in her entire 5 years of teaching has she messed up a class, and even if something goes wrong, she's always got a backup plan (or two, let's face it). Just as she finishes setting up her slide show, an unfamiliar girl appears by the door.   
"Excuse me, Professor Myoui?" She's blonde and has a charming smile, though she's still holding on to the doorframe as if she's afraid to enter the wrong room.   
"Yes?" Mina leans back on her table, almost sitting on it, and very casually puts her hands inside the pocket of her pants. The blonde girl takes that as an invitation to come in, and approaches the professor.   
"I'm Hirai Momo. I'm supposed to take this class, but there was a mix up with my schedule and I only found that out last night." Momo outstretches her hand and Mina shakes it firmly, giving her a smile. "I know students don't normally introduce themselves, but I didn't want you to think I skipped pretty much the first week of classes on purpose, so I just... Yeah." She finishes the sentence with a slightly embarrassed shrug, which Mina finds it cute.   
"It's nice to meet you, Ms. Hirai. I've already assigned an essay on Kant for this week, but I'll let you give it to me on Monday. Also, if you have any questions, you can come to me after class, or send me an email, okay?" Mina is polite and sharp, and Momo wonders if she's the same outside the campus' premises.   
"Yeah, thanks a lot, I'll make sure to get on that." Momo nods and finds herself a seat on the first row as some of the other students come in. There's something about her eagerness that catches Mina's attention, but she decides no to think about it much.   
  
One hour and a half later, when the class is dismissed, Momo makes her way to Mina's desk with expectant eyes, as she watches her professor put her things away just as meticulously as she had set them up.   
"Ms. Hirai, how was it? Any difficulties?" Mina finally gives her attention to the student, folding her hands on top of the desk.   
"No, it was pretty great. You're a great professor, honestly. And you're like... Super young?" Momo's tone of voice always seems like she's rambling, and Mina chuckles.   
"Yeah, well, I graduated early from college, and started teaching soon after." She states, and Momo just nods in amusement. "Is there something you want, Ms. Hirai?" As if she had forgotten, Momo raises her eyebrows and nods again.   
"Yeah, yes! I actually came to ask your email address, so I can send you the assignments. Is that okay? My roommate is really against any unnecessary use of paper, which I do agree with her, but we basically don't have any paper sheets at home, which kinda sucks sometimes..." Mina is completely amused with how the girl always ends up over talking, but it doesn't bother her. Instead, she just smiles and hands Momo her card, that has her email address printed on it.   
"Here."   
"Can I just point out how ironic it is that this is literally a piece of paper?" Momo smiles at Mina’s giggle. "Thanks."   
"Sure." Then, she waves goodbye and leaves.   
  
The sky is just starting to get dark when Momo arrives at her small apartment, finding Chaeyoung, her (equally small) roommate sitting on the far end of their couch, strumming a few chords on her ukulele.   
"Hey, Chaeng." She greets the younger girl and places her keys in a bowl by the door.   
"Hi, Momoring! How was your day?" Chaeyoung asks from her position on the couch and Momo takes off her shoes and coat.   
"It was fine, nothing much." The blonde shruggs, plopping down on the couch next to her friend. "Though I spoke to that Ethics professor and she didn't look pissed at me for missing the first week." Momo comments, then gets closer to Chaeyoung and sniffs her suspiciously. "Did you smoke?" In response, Chaeyoung stares at her roommate with a look of disbelief on her face.   
"Without you? After all the shit you gave me for smoking half a joint by myself the other day? No, dude, I rather wait a few more hours to get high than hear you whining like a baby to me." Momo looks a tad offended by Chaeyoung's comment.   
"Hey! I'd had a really shitty day and I was counting on that joint for when I got home! I wasn't mad because you smoked without me, I was mad because you smoked all the weed we had! And I didn't whine like a baby!" Momo exclaims, half serious, half wanting to laugh at herself, and the way she says all of that proves Chaeyoung's point, making her laugh.   
"Sure, Momoring."   
  
A few hours later, after showering and having dinner, the two girls hurdle up at their balcony to smoke, and thankfully for Momo, there's enough marijuana for the whole weekend.   
"Hey, Nayeon texted me earlier asking if that Ethics professor of yours is professor Myoui." Chaeyoung started, after exhaling some smoke. "She told me you're lucky if that's true, because the woman is a walking goddess." Momo chuckles, winces and takes another hit before answering the girl.   
"Yep. That's her." She states simply and sighs. "Walking goddess is a good definition." Chaeyoung grins and shoves Momo lightly.   
"Ooh, look at you! All hot for teacher!" The shorter girl teases.   
"Ew, no! She's my professor! I don't think that'd even be legal! Also, this teacher fetish is your thing, not mine." Momo pauses for a moment and raises her eyebrow, it's her time to tease. "Which is ironic, since you haven't been a student in what? Seven years?"   
"It's three! And I told you I'm taking a break from the academic setting so I can focus on my art. School was really holding me down." The seriousness in which Chaeyoung talks about her art is too funny for Momo's high brain to handle, so she bursts into laughter. Chaeyoung just rolls her eyes and takes in another puff of smoke. "I think you should seduce her, though." She states, hoping Momo will follow along and divert the subject to that.   
"Whomst?" The blonde is still coming down for the laughing, and has completely forgotten about what they were talking before.   
"Professor Myoui, you dumbass."   
"Oh!" Momo raises her eyebrows and starts thinking about that. Her mind goes really far and she smirks, only a few seconds later coming back to reality and quickly shaking her head. "No, she's my professor. I don't want to ruin my academic career." Chaeyoung chuckles, then shrugs.   
"Just wait until the end of the semester, then."   
  
The end of the semester comes rather quickly, and Mina finishes her final lecture as neatly as she’s done through all of these months. Some students stop by her desk to say goodbye, but there's one in particular that she can't stop thinking about, and she watches the blonde girl pack up her things strangely slow. Only when everyone has left that Momo gets up from her seat and makes her way to the exit door, which causes Mina to frown. 

_ Isn't she going to talk to me? _ The professor thinks, and her confusion only increases when Momo closes the door and locks it.   
"Ms. Hirai, may I ask what are you doing?"  Momo finally turns around and slowly walks towards Mina.   
"There's something that I've been thinking about ever since I set foot in this classroom." She pretty much whispers, and Mina raises her eyebrow.   
"And what is that?" Momo is incredibly close when the professor asks the question.   
"You." She smirks, and in a heartbeat, Mina grabs her by the waist and kisses her deeply. It's a passionate kiss, full of desire and anticipation, so it doesn't take long until their tongues are connected, getting to know the other's mouth.   
Without saying anything else, Mina just turns them around and makes a motion for Momo to sit on her desk and wrap her toned legs around the professor. Mina has her hands on the blonde girl's hair, gripping it tightly, but then she starts to move them down, until she reaches the top of Momo's shirt and begins to unbutton it. At every patch of skin that becomes visible, Mina makes sure to kiss and lick it in the most sensual way she can think of, and Momo has to hold back a moan when the girl finishes with the buttons, meaning Mina has kissed her way down Momo's abs and is very close to her sex. To much of her surprise, Mina goes back up and clashes their lips once again, but her digits are fast to unbutton the blonde's jeans and Mina slips her hand inside it, touching Momo's very wet folds.   
Mina decides to stop the kiss for a while so she can watch Momo squirm under her touch, loving how the girl is already so close.   
Before she can do anything else, though, her alarm goes off and Mina wakes up alone in her bed, feeling confused, a little bit pissed and very much turned on.    
_ Did I just have a sex dream about my student? _ It's the first thing that comes to her mind, and she decides to just get up and take a cold shower. It’s not the end of the semester anyway.   
  
"You what? Oh my God, that's hot!" Sana exclaims in between taking bites of her croissant.   
"What? That's not hot! She's my student! That's inappropriate, at the very least." Mina is embarrassed to be talking about the matter, especially because Sana is well aware of how she felt when she woke up.   
"So what? It was just a dream! And you said it yourself that it all happened after classes were over! God, I can't believe that even in your dreams you're such a goodie two-shoes." Sana laughs at the face Mina gives her, but then the girl winces and opts to retort.   
"You wouldn't be calling me that if you knew what I was up to in that dream..." Mina smirks and Sana exaggeratedly widens her eyes with a smile on her face.   
"Look at you all kinky!" It doesn't last long, though, and Mina is back to her naturally shy persona, hiding behind her coffee mug while her friend is still making jokes about the dream.   
  
Once again, Mina arrives at the classroom unnecessarily early and starts placing all of her things in order, and once again Momo is there early too. It's like fireworks light up inside of Mina, and she is momentarily transported back to the dream she had the moment the blonde girl walks up to her desk.   
"Good morning, Ms. Hirai." She is able to snap out of her trance and offers Momo a smile.   
"Morning, professor Myoui. You can call me Momo, really." Momo says, though she's not completely sure if Mina is the kind of professor who treats her students in a first name basis. "Did you get my email with the assignments from last week?"   
"Yes, I did, I'm just finishing correcting it and I'll send it back to you later today. But I must say, I'm impressed with your work! You did a great job." Momo smiles proudly at her professor's words and politely bows her head.   
"Thank you." That's all she says before going to her usual seat on the first row.    
Mina sighs, worried if the thoughts she's having about this girl will take too long to go away.


	2. Accidents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a subtle, kind of accidental easter egg of the TV show Crazy Ex-Girlfriend in this chapter, and the person who finds it first, will get an excluse preview of chapter 3 ;)  
> Happy Easter, everyone <3

Momo enters her Ethics classroom chatting with a colleague about another class they take together, and barely acknowledges the professor until she's sat on her usual front row seat. The student makes an effort not to gasp when she sees that Mina is wearing a ponytail, accentuating her beautiful face and lean neck. Not only that, but she's wearing a fancy button up shirt, different from her usual blouses, and exposing more of her collar. Mina looks stunning, and Momo's brain is having a hard time processing the things she's saying, because it's only focused on imagining how it would be like to pop all of those buttons open, and leave hickies all over Mina's soft skin, and kiss her neck and her lips too...   
Momo must have been looking stupid, because a while later, the same colleague who she was talking to earlier taps her on the shoulder.   
"Dude, are you high?" The girl - Jeongyeon is her name - asks and Momo shakes her head, snapping out of her trance.   
"What? I- no, I'm not. I'm tired, I guess." She comes up with the half-assed excuse and thankfully her classmate seems to buy it.   
"Oh, okay. You just look super... Trippy." Momo winces and goes back to trying to pay attention to class.   
  
Obviously she fails at that, losing focus whenever Mina decides to lean over to grab something from her desk, or mindlessly rubs her neck, or just... Breathes. Granted, Momo hasn't had sex in a while, so everything distracts her, especially gorgeous professors with perfectly sculpted bone structure. That's why when the lecture is over, she approaches Mina to make sure the notes she took were correct and to ask when's the next assignment due. Mina gladly answers all of her questions, and then asks one of her own.   
"Are you okay, Ms. Hirai? You seemed a little... Distraught today." There's real concern in her voice, and she cocks her head to the side, ready to hear whatever Momo's going to say.   
"Yeah, I... I'm fine. I'm just hungry, I guess. Can't focus with an empty stomach, right?" Momo offers, chuckling awkwardly, and as opposed to her colleague, Mina doesn't seem to buy her excuse, but opts to let it go.  _ It's none of my business, anyway.  _ She thinks before replying.   
"Right." Mina nods slowly, giving her student a smile, then Momo turns around to leave, stopping at the door and turning around.   
"You look... You look very pretty today... Prettier, I mean, cause you're already- yeah, uhm, you get it." She blurts out and leaves before Mina can say anything, and before she can see the blush on the professor's face.   
  
"God, I'm such an idiot!" Momo exclaims, burying her face in her hands. She's back at her apartment, sitting on the couch having snacks with Chaeyoung and Nayeon, her roommate's girlfriend.   
"Come on, Momoring, it's not that bad!" Chaeyoung hands her a bottle of beer and settles herself next to Momo.   
"It's not that bad? I spent the whole class gawking at her and then told her she's pretty! How's that not bad? She's my professor!" The blonde girl desperately looks at her roommate, who is struggling not to laugh.   
"Oh, we're still talking about professor goddess? Come on, Momo, you're better than this! Either go after her or go after someone else! We all know your only problem is lack of sex." Nayeon adds, coming back from the kitchen with a bowl of nachos in hand. The insinuation kind of offends the blonde, but deep down she knows it's true. "I mean, how long has it even been? You had sex after your break up, right?" Momo sighs.   
"Yeah, like once or twice right after that..." She takes a sip of her beer before continuing. "So, you're right, it's been a while."   
"See? Okay, then, that's settled. You gotta get laid!" Nayeon says, a little more excited than she should be, and Momo shrugs.   
"I guess..."   
  
A couple nights later, Mina is at the supermarket buying a few things for the birthday dinner she'll be having with her friends. It wasn't even her idea, - it was Sana's, of course - and she only agreed to it because Sana promised it'd just be a small gathering with her closest friends, nothing more. So, aside from the two, the only people who will be tagging along are Jihyo, another fellow professor, and Dahyun, who's Mina's childhood friend.   
Mina has already picked out the ingredients she is going to use to cook her signature pasta with shrimps and a bottle of wine, and is now on the cheese section, contemplating which type will harmonize better with the other components, and suddenly, a familiar voice makes her turn around.   
"Professor Myoui?" It's Momo, smiling at her while holding a cart with several different kinds of foods. Mina guesses she's grocery shopping, and smiles back to the girl.   
"Momo, good to see you!" She greets politely, the student very confused to hear her first name coming out of Mina's mouth. "We're out of the university's premises, there's no need to be so strict." Mina offers, then points to Momo's cart. "Good to know you're buying food, don't want you getting distracted in my lessons again." The professor smiles, raising an eyebrow, and Momo frowns for a second before remembering the excuse she gave Mina the other day.   
"Yeah, right! My roommate did the groceries last week, it was a total disaster." They both laugh, then Momo inquires. "By the way, do you live in this neighbourhood?"   
"I do, just some blocks away from here. What about you?" By now, Mina has already chosen all the cheese she wants, and is just having this conversation.   
"Me too! Weird we've never seen each other here before." Momo is enjoying this, maybe way too much, the way they're talking to each other like they're friends, not professor and student.   
"Maybe we have, but had never noticed before." Mina shrugs, intrigued by how Momo's grip tighten around the cart before she speaks.   
"I doubt it, I'm sure I would've noticed you." The professor chuckles, but when she's about to say something back, her phone rings.   
"Excuse me.” She tells Momo and picks it up. “Hey, what's up?" It's Sana in the other line.   
_ "Where are you? We're all starving here!"  _ Mina can hear a chatter and figures her guests are all together.   
"I'm at the supermarket. Wait, are you at my place?" She asks, just a tiny bit concerned. Momo wonders who’s the person Mina's talking to, feeling weird at the thought that her professor could have a significant other.   
_ "Yeah, I left work early and decided to come here and help you set everything up, but since you weren't here, I texted the girls to come and keep me company. Now we're hungry, can you come soon?" _ Mina scoffed with how much of a child Sana could be sometimes.   
"Sure, I'm on my way. Bye." She hung up the phone and smile apologetically at Momo, who was still there looking at her in amusement. "Sorry, I gotta go now. But it was nice meeting you, Momo. See you Monday?"   
"No, it's okay, don't worry. See you Monday, uh... Mina." Momo smiles saying the woman's name and bids her goodbye.   
  
"What do you mean you're renovating your kitchen? Are you having a midlife crisis or something?" Dahyun asks Jihyo while sipping on her wine.   
They're at the dining table in the middle of dinner, rejoicing over Mina's culinary abilities and talking about their lives.   
"What? No, I was just bored! And those tiles were almost falling apart anyway." Jihyo tries to defend herself, but Dahyun only shrugs, scoffing.   
"Whatever you say, grandma." The laughs coming from the other girls frustrate Jihyo, who crosses her arms.   
"Why am I the grandma? No one said a word when Mina did it!" She points to the birthday girl, but Sana quickly steps in.   
"Because we're already used to her ancient lifestyle. But you? You were at the peak of your youth, a flower that had just bloomed, and now you're digging your grave while choosing countertops." Jihyo quirks a pleased brow at the comment, but now the one who's mildly bothered is Mina.   
"Hey, that's not fair! I'm also at the peak of my youth!" She interjects, making Sana scoff.   
"If you say so... But then again, you do have a crush on a teenager." Sana winks, knowing what that comment will do to her friend.   
"Shut up, she's not a teenager, she's at least 22!" Mina tries to argue, but that only makes things worse.   
"So you're not denying you've got a crush on her?" Sana smiles victoriously and Mina wants to bury herself under a rock. Meanwhile the other two just watch in confusion and curiosity. The wine is starting to kick in, melting even more their defenses around each other.   
"Okay, can you all explain what is this about? Mina, you're in love with a teenager? What the fuck?" Dahyun says, and at that, Mina just throws her arms in the air, giving up making sense with her friends.   
"Again, she's not a teenager! And no, I don't have a crush on her, okay?" Mina directed the last part to Sana, who just rolled her eyes.   
"Fine, you don't. But you are having wet dreams about her, that's a fact." The look of horror on Mina's face makes everything even more hilarious, but Jihyo's too curious to know who's the girl they're talking about, so she asks that and hopes one of them will answer.   
"It's Mina's new student. Apparently she's like super hot and pretty, and Mina wants to fuck her." Sana, of course, is the one who replies, while pouring all of them some more wine, and they look at Mina, waiting for her confirmation.   
"... Yeah, that's- that's it. She's really attractive and smart, and she pays attention to my lectures and thinks I'm pretty... But I don't have a crush on her, she's my student!" Jihyo and Dahyun are amused by Mina's confession, and Sana is just shocked.   
"She thinks you're pretty? When- what- why didn't you tell me?" She asks, wide-eyed.   
"Earlier this week, after class was over, she went to ask me some questions, and then told me I looked very pretty. It was cute, then she practically ran off." There's an obvious blush on Mina's face, the same one from when all those things happened. Sana almost gasps, drinking more wine afterwards.   
"Oh my God, she's got a crush on you too! Aw, it's like one of those forbidden love stories we see on TV!" Dahyun adds, in awe.   
"It's not forbidden! It's just glared upon, but they can be together when the semester is over, you know?" Sana says, having experience in that area, and Mina grunts.   
"Can you guys please stop talking about love? I'm not in love with her! I'll admit I do have maybe a tiny bit of a crush on her, but even after the semester over, she'll still be a student in the University, so that's still a no for me." Mina rambles, clearly led by the wine.   
"Yeah, I agree with Mina. Dating a student, even if it's not your student, is quite weird... Believe me, I know." Jihyo finally speaks, and Mina smiles at her.   
"Thank you, Jihyo."   
"You're welcome, Minari... But hey, after she graduates, though..." Jihyo adds and winks, making the birthday girl groan in frustration.   
  
That same night, Momo decides to follow Nayeon's advice and go out to try and find a hookup. They end up in a club near campus, where everyone hangs out on weekends, and Momo finds several familiar faces the moment she gets there.   
It's not bad, Momo likes clubbing. All the dancing, the drinking, the strangers who may or may not end up in her bed by the end of the night; she scans the room in search for someone who might catch her eye, and her heart almost stops beating when she thinks she just saw Mina. Turns out it was just a girl who kinda looked like her, and Momo doesn't want to admit she feels a bit disappointed.   
_ Stop it, Hirai. Try to find someone who's within reach. _ She thinks to herself, and just then, Nayeon and Chaeyoung approach her with drinks and another colleague of her, Jeongyeon.   
"Drink up, girly, there's no fun in doing this sober!" Nayeon hands her a cup, and Momo gladly takes it, downing a long sip that goes well with the other shots she took earlier.   
"Doing what sober?" Jeongyeon asks.   
"Finding someone to fuck Momo. This girl's been on a serious sex drought." The blonde almost slaps Chaeyoung on the arm, embarrassed that she's telling all of that to their colleague.   
"Oh, where do I sign up?" Jeongyeon quickly adds, winking at Momo, and the other couple leaves without any excuse. That takes the blonde by surprise, but a nice one, and she grabs Jeongyeon's hand and leads them to somewhere more private. Momo smirks before pulling the girl in for a kiss.   
"Didn't expect it to be this quick." She chuckles between kisses.   
"For you? Pretty sure there was a waiting list way before you set your foot in this place." Jeongyeon replies, diving in to suck on Momo's neck, which makes the other girl sigh in satisfaction.   
"Wanna go to my place?" Momo is horny, very so, and a bit drunk too, but she doesn't have it in her to have sex in a public bathroom, that's why she makes the offer, and by the look on Jeongyeon's face, the girl likes it.   
"Yeah."    
  
Somewhere in between their make out session in Momo's bed, she remembers about the paper Mina assigned them that it's due today, and that she forgot to send the file.   
"Fuck, wait, hold on." Jeongyeon is as confused as she's frustrated, but just frowns and watches Momo quickly retrieve her phone from her purse. "I forgot to send the work Professor Myoui assigned! That's due today! I'm so sorry, it'll just take a second." Momo explains while searching for the correct file and then sends it attached to an email to her professor, sighing in relief when it's done.   
"Everything good?" Jeongyeon asks, planting kisses on Momo's exposed shoulder.   
"Yeah, perfect." Momo smiles and goes back to kissing the other girl.   
  
The next morning, the student is woken up by the sun hitting her face, as she probably forgot to shut the blinds the night before. Jeongyeon and her had a few more drinks in between the fucking, and a lot of her memories are hazy; she probably must have passed out after the girl left.   
"Morning, Chaeng. I thought you were at Nayeon's." Momo greets her roommate and opens the cabinet to make some coffee.   
"I did. It's 11 in the morning. She had an early appointment and gave me a ride here." Chaeyoung sits next to Momo on the kitchen table and nudges her shoulder. "So... How was it last night?" She asks, wiggling her eyebrows.   
"Oh, it was pretty fun. Wait, is it really 11am?" Momo finally grabs her phone and confirms the time, also noticing an email notification from Mina.   
"Yeah, Momo, but I'm actually surprised you're already up. Jeongyeon told me she left pretty late." Chaeyoung says, getting up to prepare their mugs of coffee.   
"Yeah, yeah, the sun woke me up, also hangover and that stuff..." Momo speaks absentmindedly, focused on her phone with furrowed eyebrows as she opens the email:   
  


_ Ms. Hirai, _ __   
_ I believe you've sent me the wrong file. _ __   
_   
_ __ Professor Myoui

__   
__ The wrong file? But how- Momo thinks and scrolls to open the file she actually sent, getting literally dizzy when it finally loads.   
"Oh, no." She mutters, getting Chaeyoung's attention.   
"What is it, Momoring?"    
"No, no, no, no, no, this can't be happening." Momo speaks a little louder, looking clearly mortified, which worries her roommate.   
"Momo, what is it?" The small girl asks, approaching Momo.   
"Chaeng, I fucked up real bad. Like, real bad." The blonde looks up at her roommate, eyes wide and desperate.   
"Just tell me what you did, so I can help you!" Chaeyoung is almost as desperate now, thinking of all the possible scenarios Momo might have gotten herself into.   
Momo sighs and hands her phone to Chaeyoung.   
"I accidentally emailed a sexy pic to Professor Myoui."


	3. Croissants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long ass chapter to make up for the wait ;) enjoy!!

After finishing dinner and doing the dishes, - which Mina said it wasn't necessary, for she had a weekly cleaning service booked, but the girls insisted anyway - Jihyo and Dahyun leave, and Mina finally grabs her phone to check if anything important has happened during the last few hours.   
There are some unread texts, a few Instagram notifications from the picture Sana posted of them, and a couple of emails, but only one in particular catches her eye: the one from Hirai Momo.   
Mina is indeed quite intoxicated, and clicks the email impulsively, even though she won't be correcting any assignments today. Out of curiosity, she opens the file attached to it, finding it odd that Momo would send an essay in jpeg. format.   
It takes a few seconds to load, but when it does, Mina gasps, right when Sana gets out of the bathroom.

  
"What is it? Are you okay?" Sana asks with a frown, walking towards her wide-eyed friend.   
"No, yeah, I'm... I'm fine, it was nothing." Mina quickly responds, locking her phone's screen and holding it tightly over her lap.   
Sana eyes her suspiciously for a bit and then shrugs, too tired to probe Mina any further on the subject.   
"Okay... Hey, my Uber will be here pretty soon, so I'm gonna go, alright? Take care, birthday girl, you're drunk." Sana leans in and kisses Mina on the head, and Mina clings to the touch.   
"You're going? I thought you were sleeping here." The only times Sana sees her friend whine and hold her like that are when she's drunk, and she laughs, sitting next to Mina.   
"No, baby, I told you I'd go home. I have Zaki for the weekend." The older girl says sweetly, still holding a very much drunk Mina in her arms.   
"Right, I forgot about your custody dog. Still can't believe there's an actual clause for him on your divorce papers... Or that you're divorced, really." Mina rambles, making her friend laugh again.   
"Yeah, we were young and whatever, lots of mistakes were made, you know how it went." Sana sighs, reminiscing the past, and then her phone buzzes. "Shit, my Uber’s here. I gotta go, honey. Love you, okay?" She kisses Mina's head again and gets up.   
"Liar! If you loved me you wouldn't be leaving me for your dog." Mina grunts, crossing her arms against her chest.   
"Wow, you’re wasted. Go take a shower and drink some water, alright? I'll come by tomorrow with painkillers." Sana says, then leaves, closing the door.

  
It normally goes the other way around, Mina being the responsible, sober one, and Sana the clingy drunk, but it's a nice change of roles, and Mina knows it'll all go back to normal the next morning.

  
She then decides to do as she was told and grab some water, and almost completely forgets about the email she's received from Momo.   
"Fuck." Mina mutters, taking another look at the picture. It's Momo, in her underwear - if Mina can even call it that, since it's just thin, see-through fabric, barely covering anything at all - sitting in front of a mirror with her legs wide open.   
She gulps, closes the picture, and writes something hopefully typo-free to Momo, before locking her phone's screen again and drinking a huge glass of water.   
  
A few minutes pass and Mina still can't erase the image from her head, like it's been tattooed to her brain. She tries showering to take her mind off of it, but it only make things worse, so she finally gives up and lies down on her bed, with the picture displayed on her phone again.

  
"Screw this." The girl mutters and fetches her vibrator from the drawer. She'd gotten it from Sana as a joke years before, but figured it wouldn't hurt to give it a chance, and it's been in her drawer for a while now, keeping her company.   
Mina takes a good look at the picture before casting it aside and closing her eyes, imagining Momo in that state, touching herself for Mina. Then, she brings her own hand down her pussy, and begins rubbing her slit slowly, letting out a relieved sigh in the process.   
"Oh, Momo..." Mina's drunk and there's no one else around, so she just starts moaning the girl's name as loud as she wants, picturing that it's Momo's hand that's touching her, teasing her cunt.    
Pretty soon, she's wet enough to slip a finger in, but impaciently shoves two, wanting to be ready for her vibrator, that stills lies next to her body, waiting to be used. While her other hand is still free, she gets her phone again to look at Momo's picture, imagining her strong body over her own, kissing Mina, touching Mina,  _ fucking _ Mina, and then she grabs her vibrator and very slowly starts inserting it in her cunt, where her fingers had been.   
Mina lets out a groan when she first feels the toy vibrate inside of her, still pumping in and out at a slow pace. Once the girl is accustomed to the object, she accelerates and brings her other hand down to rub her clit.

  
Images of the dream she had about Momo the other day flash through her mind; Momo's legs around her waist, Momo's shallow breathing as she kisses down her abs; Momo's tongue against hers; Momo's drenched pussy-   
"Oh, God! Yes!" Mina's whole body tense for a few seconds, feeling the rush of pleasure in every muscle, mouth agape and eyes pinched shut. It's been a while since she last had such a powerful orgasm, wanting to feel it until the very end.

  
Then, she gradually relaxes, carefully removing the vibrator from inside of her and staring at the ceiling with a panicked look on her face.   
The orgasm was good, of course, but then Mina realizes what had made her horny in the first place.   
"Shit."    
  
-   
  
"Are you trying to crunch away your embarrassment? Cause I swear you're going to snap in half if you keep up this pace, Momoring." Chaeyoung calls out, observing her friend do ab exercises at an incredible intensity.   
"Shut up... That's how I... Normally do it." Momo replies in between sets, then comes to a stop with a groan. It's a Sunday morning, so not a lot of people are at the gym, which is great for Chaeyoung, who gets to sit on the equipments while she waits for her roommate to finish her unnecessarily long exercises.

  
It's not like Chaeyoung doesn't work out, she does. But Momo always likes to go further than her, especially today.   
"Dude, I know you. Whenever something upsets you, you suddenly become a wannabe bodybuilder." The younger girl starts doing squats as Momo grabs the battle ropes and proceeds to move her arms very fast.   
"I told you... This is my usual... Routine..." Momo breathes roughly through her nose, gritting her teeth. "If you... Came here more often... You would know." Chaeyoung scoffs, not at all offended by Momo's implication.   
"So this has got nothing to do with the fact that you sent nudes to your professor?" She challenges, making Momo stop suddenly and turn to her.   
"It was an accident!" Momo answers and goes back to her exercise, Chaeyoung having already moved on to another set.   
"So you're not embarrassed?" The brunette asks. There's a pause before Momo's reply.   
"Of course I am, Chaeng." 

 

Even though these are words of defeat, Momo doesn't lose focus and moves to the leg press machine to continue her routine.   
"Have you thought about what you're going to do?" Chaeyoung is genuinely concerned, imagining how hard it must be for her friend.   
"Fleeing the country has crossed my mind..." Momo jokes. "But I mean, it was an accident after all. I guess I'll apologize anyway? Hope things won't get weird."    
"Yeah, I guess that makes sense... Then again, she should thank you." Momo frowns at her roommate's statement. "For providing such quality mature content." Chaeyoung wiggles her eyebrows, making Momo blush.

  
If only they knew how thankful Mina was.   
  
-   
  
On Monday, Momo arrives earlier than usual, hoping to catch Mina before her classes begin. Her heart is pounding off her chest as the blonde goes over everything she plans to say to her professor.

  
_ Professor Myoui, I'm so sorry for what happened. I was drunk and- no, don't tell her you were drunk, you idiot! Okay, let's start over… _

  
"Oh, hi, Ms. Hirai!" Momo nearly stumbles over the professor, who must have teleported right in front of her, because no way she saw her coming.   
"H- hello, Professor Myoui." Momo's eyes widen comically and her face turns red, having forgotten completely what she was planning to say to Mina. "Can we... Can we talk? I mean, can I talk to you? I think I owe you an explanation, or something?" Momo doesn't understand how Mina looks so calm and collected after what she did, and just follows as the woman nods and guides her to her classroom, only now realizing she still hasn't set up her material.

  
In reality, Mina was as much as a mess as Momo, but maintaining a cool facade even during the worst moments has always been one of best traits.

  
"So..." Mina casually leans on her desk and clasps her hands together, waiting for Momo to gather her thoughts.   
"Professor Myoui, I'm so sorry, I never meant to send you that... Email. It was completely an accident, I hope you know that. I was sort of in a hurry and not in my right mind, and didn't pay much attention when choosing the file. That's why I sent you, uh... That." Momo takes a breath in between her rant and then keeps going. "If you want me out of your class just say the word. I've been looking for other classes and can try to rearrange my schedule-"   
"Momo, stop." Mina lightly giggles, raising one hand up, signaling for the girl to stop. Momo does as she's told and purses her lips, swallowing hard. "It's okay. I figured it was an accident anyway. It would've been very inappropriate if it wasn't, though, but... I know you didn't mean to, so don't worry." Her voice is calm, so much that it doesn't show just how fast her heart is beating right now. "Also, why would I want you out of my class? You're one of my top students anyway." Mina casts Momo a gentle smile, and Momo smiles back, still very much flustered. "However, I can't help you with your grade for this assignment."   
"Huh?" Momo frowns.   
"You still hasn't sent me the correct file, Ms. Hirai. Deadline was Saturday." Mina states, making Momo's eyes widen again.   
"Holy shit, oh my God, I..." She's right. Momo got so panicked with the picture that she completely forgot about sending the actual assignment. "Ugh, I'm an idiot." Momo shoves her face into her hands. "Can I send it today? I mean, I've had it ready since Saturday, I just forgot to send it to you. I mean, I didn't forget, I just sent the wrong thing... Please?" She looks at Mina with the most hurtful expression, and the professor sighs.   
"Fine. Send it today and I'll correct it. But I can't give you full credit, okay?" Momo just nods eagerly and grabs her phone.   
"Okay, I'm sending it right now."    
"Just be careful not to send me another picture." Mina jokes, crossing her arms, and Momo is so focused on finding the correct file that she smirks.   
"Oh, wouldn't you like that." But as soon as the words fall off her mouth she raises her head to look at Mina with an unbelievably shocked face. "Shit! I'm sorry, I didn't... Ugh!" Momo shakes her head, disappointed in herself.    
"Well...  _ That _ was what I meant by inappropriate." Mina chuckles awkwardly, blushing at Momo's implication.   
"There. It's done. And I double checked the file, so there won't be any problems. Thank you so much for this and... I'm sorry again." Momo rambles and leaves after shortly bowing her head.   
Mina just takes a deep breath and starts preparing for class.   
  
-   
  
"Chaeng, it's just a croissant. Do you really need to go to the most expensive deli in town for that?" Momo asks, as they enter a sophisticated cafe near campus. It's a colorful place, decorated with small paintings of flowers on the walls, vases on the tables and the most delicate pastries displayed near the cash register.   
"Momo, out of all the people I know, you were the least I expected to hear this kind of comment from. Weren't you some kind of food expert or something?" Chaeyoung huffs, taking a look at the display to see which croissant looks better.   
"Exactly! And I'm telling you, sometimes the most expensive doesn't mean it's the most delicious." Momo tries, but she knows her roommate won't change her mind, and gives up trying to convince the girl otherwise.   
"Look, my girlfriend is mad at me - again - and I'm trying to make it up to her by bringing an expensive and cute-looking snack, alright?" Chaeyoung makes her point, turning to the cashier to order her croissant. After paying, the girls are told to wait in one of the tables while the pastry is being gift-wrapped.   
"What did you do anywa-"

 

Momo stops mid-sentence when she turns around and finds Mina right there, having a cup of coffee with... Someone Momo kind of recognizes as another professor. There's no way she can pretend she didn't see Mina, as the woman is already looking at her as well, wearing the same surprised expression on her face.   
"Professor Myoui." Momo cleans her throat and bows her head, smiling a little.   
"Ms. Hirai, hello!" Mina greets her, then gestures to Sana, who's watching the two with the most intrigued look. "This is professor Minatozaki, you probably know her from campus." Then, she turns to Sana. "Sana, this is Hirai Momo, a student of mine. She takes Ethics 305 with me." They bow their heads to each other and the two women turn to Chaeyoung, who's observing the scene.   
"Oh, this is my roommate, Chaeyoung." Momo points to the girl, realizing she had yet to be introduced, and Mina politely nods to her.

  
"What brings you here?" Mina asks nonchalantly, taking a sip from her coffee.   
"Chaeyoung is trying to fix her relationship by buying her girlfriend expensive pastries." Momo replies, shrugging.   
"The croissants here are delicious, but take it from me, relationships can't be fixed by gifts. Believe me, I'm divorced. You should try and talk to her instead." Sana offers, butting in the conversation.   
"I'm just trying to apologise, we're not-" When Chaeyoung is about to finish her sentence, the server appears, handing her a cute paper bag with the croissant in it.   
"Well, anyway, we gotta go now. It was nice meeting you, professor Minatozaki. See you soon, professor Myoui." Momo bids them goodbye, almost dragging Chaeyoung out of the establishment, and Sana observes the two, nearly missing the blush on Mina's face.

  
"What's up with you?" She asks, widening her eyes a couple seconds later. "No way! Was that..." Sana gasps when Mina nods. "Oh, my God, Myoui! Your crush is hot!" The woman exclaims.   
"She's not my crush, okay?" Mina whines and finishes her cup of coffee.   
"Sure, keep telling yourself that." Sana outstretches her hand and takes a biscuit from Mina's plate. "Now I get it, I'd be having wet dreams about her too. I mean, I might as well start now. That girl is unbelievably attractive." Mina huffs, not enjoying the way she's feeling while hearing these things from Sana.

 

"Hey, why are you being so weird?" Chaeyoung inquires, after being practically dragged out of the coffee shop.   
"What? I'm not being weird, you are." Momo retorts, mentally face palming for giving such a childish answer.   
"Wait, hang on..." She watches Chaeyoung's face shift as her thoughts come together, and braces herself for the reaction. "Is  _ that _ professor goddess? Holy shit she's gorgeous! Like an ethereal angel or something! Wow!" Momo scoffs.   
"Nayeon would sure love to hear you say that." Momo states, side-eyeing her roommate, who just scoffs back.   
"Please, she'd agree with me, and probably say even more. I mean, that woman..." Chaeyoung trails off, and so does Momo, thinking about how her roommate - at least for once - is right, and Mina is indeed ridiculously pretty.   
  
-   
  
It's like fate is drawing them together. Like Mina and Momo are magnets, and always end up finding each other in the most unusual places.

  
One time it happens at the mall. Momo is looking for Chaeyoung's birthday present at a bookstore and literally bumps into Mina by accident.   
"Oh, I'm so sorry I- Mina? I mean, professor Myoui..." Momo laughs awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck.   
"Hi, Momo!" Mina greets her with a warm smile. "How is it going?"   
"I, uh... Fine! How are you?" Momo feels like an embarrassed teenager all over again, getting flustered just by talking to pretty girls.   
"I'm good too, just... Buying some books." Mina chuckles, slightly lifting the book in her hands and drawing Momo's attention to it. It's  _ Carol _ , by Patricia Highsmith.   
"Oh, I've seen the movie! Amazing score, one of the best I've heard, honestly." Momo states, casually. "Where did you find this, by the way? I'm looking for a present for my roommate."   
"Yeah, the movie's great. Excellent casting too! I mean, Cate Blanchett could play a cactus and it'd still be marvelous..." Mina comments, making Momo smile. "I found this one over there, at the end of the corridor." Mina points at a shelf on her right. "Here, let me take you." She starts walking and Momo follows her. "There are some others of the same genre, is that what she likes to read?"   
"Honestly, she'll read anything that's gay, I don't think the genre is really important." Momo chuckles, thanking Mina when she hands her another copy of the book.   
"Well, I can't blame her." Mina laughs too, then says goodbye to Momo, explaining that she's still got a few more errands to run at the mall.   
  
They also meet at the bank, at the park, even at the optician's office one time, when Momo needs to change her contact lenses and Mina just happens to be there for her annual check-up.   
These little meet-cutes help their friendship to grow, and they become less and less awkward around each other as time passes.

  
There's even a time where they have coffee together, a few months later.

  
Mina is at her usual breakfast spot, but by herself, since Sana is home with food poisoning, and Momo arrives there by Chaeyoung's request, for she needs another make-up croissant for her girlfriend, and the cafe is really close to campus.   
"Momo, hey!" Mina calls her out, once the girl is finished with her order.   
"Hi, Mina! I'd say it's a coincidence to find you here, but I guess not, considering our history..." Momo chuckles, and stands next to the table, not wanting to cross any boundaries. Fortunately, Mina doesn't mind anymore, and offers her a seat. "Where's professor Minatozaki?" Momo asks, as she sits down.   
"She's sick, ate some bad fish over the weekend and it's not feeling so well..." Mina grimaces, imagining the mess that Sana probably is at the moment and makes a mental note to go visit her friend later.   
"Oh, God... That sucks. Food poisoning is the worst." Momo sympathizes, having been through it a few times before.   
"What are you doing here?" Mina inquiries, since this is one of the few places they don't usually meet.   
"Chaeyoung needs another croissant. I'm starting to think her relationship isn't going that well..." Momo sighs, mostly to herself, and before Mina can add anything else, the server arrives with her package, meaning it's time to leave.   
"Hey, what time is your class?" Mina asks.   
"10:30, why?" Momo is about to get up, but stops.   
"Why don't you stay and have a cup of coffee? The Americano here is amazing." Mina suggests with a smile and Momo shrugs, smiling as well.   
"Sure."   
  
-   
  
It never goes beyond that. Casual conversations, random encounters, a few cups of coffee. But as the end of the semester approaches, Mina's excitement grows as well, like she's waiting for Momo to stop being her student and become something else.

  
It's finally the end of the last class, and Momo approaches her to say her usual goodbye, adding a thank you for the semester as well. They smile at each other as if there's something else they want to say, and the student sighs.   
"So, there's something else I'd like to thank you for." Momo purses her lips.   
"What?" Mina is looking at her a little more expectantly than she'd like.   
"Because of my grades in your class, I was able to transfer schools, and now I'm going to the University I really want. Not that I didn't want this one, but that other is part of my dream as well." Momo rants and Mina raises her eyebrows in surprise.   
"Really? Which one is it?"   
"University of Osaka." 

 

Although Momo's truly happy, she's also kind of bummed out to be saying goodbye to her favorite professor.   
"Oh..." Mina seems bummed out as well, but forces out a smile. "That's amazing! I'm happy for you." Momo smiles too.   
"I'm gonna miss running into you at the most random places." She confesses, making them both chuckle.   
"Yeah, me too... Good luck, Momo." Mina is surprised by the girl suddenly enveloping her in a hug.   
"Bye, Mina."   
  
-   
  
Two years later, Mina is at a nightclub with Sana, Dahyun and Jihyo, as they've somehow convinced her to go out and try to resuscitate her love life - or at least get laid.

  
"Okay, girls, before we do anything else, here are some shots!" Sana places a tray with four shot glasses on the table, and each one of them takes one. "I'd like to make a toast... To Mina finally agreeing to go out with us." Jihyo and Dahyun cheer, and Mina just scoffs, but clinks their glasses together nevertheless, downing the clear liquid in one swift gulp.   
"Alright, let's do this! Come on, Minari, look around. See anything you like?" Dahyun prompts, squeezing Mina's shoulder.

  
Mina squints. It's hard to see clearly under the club's light, but she tries her best, observing each girl in there to see if any of them ignite something in her.   
Suddenly, she spots a familiar face and frowns, not believing her sight. Then, the girl turns to her and smiles, equally surprised.

  
_ No way. That's... Momo. _


	4. Drinks

"Professor Myoui? No way!" Momo greets, approaching Mina's table.   
"Momo! Hey! You can call me Mina, by the way." Mina replies smiling, receiving a warm hug from her former student.   
Sana, Jihyo and Dahyun observe with amused expressions.   
"Well, that was quick." Dahyun muses. Then, Mina turns to her friends and gesture in their direction.   
"You probably remember Sana and Jihyo, right? And this is Dahyun, another friend of mine." They all cast Momo a smile and a small wave. "Girls, this is Hirai Momo, she was a student of mine a couple years ago."   
"Hey, yeah, I remember them. I think I took Political Science 101 with you, right, Jihyo?" Momo asks, and the woman nods a bit hesitantly.   
"You probably did, but I'm not exactly sure?" Jihyo smiles apologetically. "Though your face looks familiar."   
"Come on, girls, let's dance!" Sana interrupts, dragging Jihyo and Dahyun to the dance floor, not so discreetly wanting to leave the other two by themselves.

  
"You look different, by the way. I like your hair." Mina comments, pointing to Momo's now short and dark hair.  
"So do you! You got bangs? Makes you look surprisingly younger." Momo giggles, gravitating closer and closer to Mina.  
"So, uhm... What brings you here?" The professor asks, taking a sip from the drink that's just arrived at her table.  
"You mean here, _here_ or in general?" Momo asks, taking a seat next to Mina.  
"Both." A warm feeling creeps into Momo's stomach hearing Mina talk that way, like she's genuinely interested in her.  
"I agreed to meet some friends here. My roommate, do you remember her?"  
"Oh, yeah! The one with the croissants, right?" Mina's answer makes Momo smile. Of course she remembers.  
"That's the one."   
"But are you back in town or just visiting?" Mina licks her lips, and Momo unconsciously moves her gaze to the woman's mouth.  
"I'm back. I graduated from college and decided to come back and go to culinary school here." The brunette replies and receives an amused smile from Mina.  
"Culinary school? That's interesting. Why did you take Ethics, then?" Mina's reference to their classes makes them both feel fuzzy inside, so Momo decides to take some chances.  
"I was told the professor was ridiculously attractive." She shrugs, but before Mina can add her own reply, Momo's phone buzzes. "Shit, sorry, hang on." It's a text from Chaeyoung.  
  
 **Chaeng:** _Nayeon and I are fighting again. Raincheck?_  
  
Momo scoffs. Of course Chaeyoung would bail on her right when she's with Mina.  
"Anything important?" Mina asks, reading the girl's expression.  
"No, my friends just bailed on me. Chaeyoung and her girlfriend are _not_ doing so good." Momo sighs.  
"Oh, that sucks... But hey, at least you're not by yourself." Mina casts her a smile. "Can I buy you a drink?"

  
About an hour and several drinks later, they're still talking, though much closer to each other.   
"No, but one time I lost a bet and almost had to run a marathon in my underwear." Momo takes another sip of her drink, hiding her smirk at Mina's wide eyes.   
"Wait, almost?" Mina asks, resting her chin on the back of her hand.   
"Yeah, I convinced my friends I'd probably be sexually harassed if I did that and they let me off the hook." Momo shrugs.   
"Oh, so you didn't run the marathon?"   
"I did, but in my pajamas instead. And not a cute one! They chose some old and baggy sweatpants." Mina laughs, clearly amused.   
"I'm sure you still looked great, though." She says, her eyes glinting.   
"I did make it to the podium, so..." Momo winks.

  
"Hey, girls, we're leaving now, okay?" Sana appears, with the other two behind her.   
"I thought I'd go home with you." Mina questions, earning a couple of confused looks. "No, I mean, that we'd take an Uber together."   
"Well, are you?" Sana asks, briefly eyeing Momo, who promptly offers,   
"I can take you home, if you want. You still live in that same neighborhood, right?" The brunette lightly touches Mina's arm.   
"Yeah, okay then." Mina blushes just the slightest.   
"Great. Take care, kids. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Sana winks to Mina and leaves.   
"So... I guess it's just the two of us now." The professor lets out an almost dreamy sigh, observing Momo's pretty face.   
"It is... Do you wanna go somewhere quieter?" Their faces get really close as Momo speaks.   
"Does my place sound good?" Mina smirks.   
"It does." Momo winces. "And I wouldn't want to go back to mine right now. Chaeyoung and Nayeon are probably either fighting or fucking." Mina giggles.   
  
It might be the alcohol taking over, but Momo is mesmerized when she arrives at Mina's apartment.   
"Whoah, it's like a real life Pinterest board here." She comments, making Mina giggle. Indeed, Momo has a point; the place is elegant and organized, though not too big, all covered in white and brown, except for some flowers and specific furniture sets that give it more color.   
Mina makes her way to the kitchen, with Momo following, still in awe. The room's aesthetic is the same, Momo notices, and then changes her attention to the woman in front of her. She leans against the counter, observing as Mina stretches her arm to reach for a bottle of wine on the top cabinet, and her eyes roam around the woman's figure; her delicate shoulders, her slim waist, her firm butt. Momo swallows, wanting nothing more than to press that body against hers.

  
"You know..." She begins when Mina turns around, but loses focus when the woman approaches her with mischievous eyes, getting really close, only to reach for the glasses behind Momo and step away again.   
"What?" Mina asks, starting to open the bottle.   
"Two years ago I'd be using the strength of every molecule in my body not to kiss you right now." Momo says, getting startled with the popping sound the bottle makes when Mina opens it.   
"And what changed?" Mina's eyes never stray from Momo's, even when she's pouring the glasses of wine and handing it to her.   
"It didn't." Momo confesses.   
Mina lets out a scoff and without warning kisses Momo, almost knocking the wine glass out of her hand. Then, almost instinctively, Momo places the glass down and turns them around, sitting Mina on the counter.   
Mina has her free hand on the girl's neck, firmly keeping Momo close, while the other still balances her glass of wine - she doesn't want to stop the kiss to put it down, Mina has waited for this moment for too long. However, the professor wants to feel more of Momo, so she momentarily breaks the kiss and puts the wine glass down, finally freeing her hand and letting it roam through the girl's body.

  
In one swift motion, Mina takes Momo's shirt off and begins kissing her neck and collar, while the other girl unbuttons her shirt. Soon, Mina's hand start traveling dangerously low, until she reaches the button of Momo's pants and pulls back to look at her.   
"Is that okay?" Mina asks softly, making Momo smile.   
"Yeah." Momo replies just as softly, then connects their lips once again, moaning when Mina unbuttons her jeans, slips past her underwear and touches her core. Momo is inarguably ready, and bucks her hips forward, trying to get more pressure on her clit.   
Mina's hand moves tightly, drawing circles around the girl's clit as she presses kisses and nips on Momo's jawline and earlobe, now and then whispering sexily into her ear.   
Momo never thought Mina would be one to do dirty talk, but it's a pleasant surprise that makes her muscles tense, nearing her orgasm.   
"Mina... I'm gonna-" She doesn't get to finish her sentence, groaning against Mina's neck as the waves of pleasure hit. The girl lets out a sigh, only then realizing that at some point she gripped Mina's shirt for support, and her knuckles are turning white, so she lets it go too, sliding it off the professor's shoulder. Mina starts caressing Momo’s head, that still rests on her shoulder, and Momo takes a few more seconds to catch her breath before wrapping Mina's legs around her body and lifting her.   
"Bedroom?" She asks, suppressing a grin. Mina wraps her arms around the girl's neck and pecks her lips.   
"Last door to your right." Momo nods and follow her directions, easily finding the room, and makes a mental note to comment on how it looks just like a picture she pinned on her Pinterest a few days before.

  
Then, she lays Mina on the bed and takes off her own pants, that were already hanging halfway down her butt anyway, straddling the woman's body after that.   
Momo kisses Mina's lips passionately, feeling a warm feeling in her heart as their bodies touch; their stomachs pressed together, their legs tangled, their arms around each other. It's all oddly overwhelming, but it's still not enough. 

 

Momo needs  _ more _ . 

 

That's why she quickly gets rid of Mina's pants and underwear, then her own. Now they're both completely naked, and Momo wants to feel every inch of the woman's body, so she starts kissing Mina's jawline, neck and collar, moving down to her chest, that rises and falls at a fast pace. She takes her time with Mina's breasts, licking and biting her nipples, enjoying the small sighs she lets out. Then, she slides down to trail kisses on the woman's abs, realizing Mina is quite ticklish on her hips, and purposely biting down one of her protruding hip bones. Mina's giggle make Momo's head spin - or maybe it's the alcohol - but that giggle soon turns into a moan, when Momo begins kissing her inner thigh, getting closer and closer to Mina's pussy.   
Her arousal is visible, Mina's sex is glistening, and Momo licks her lips before diving in.   
"Oh, my God!" Mina lets out a gasp, as Momo doesn't waste a single second to wrap her mouth around the professor's clit, sucking hard. 

 

It's automatic the way Mina throws her hands to Momo's head, prompting her to continue, and Momo gladly does so, bringing her finger to tease the woman's cunt.   
Then, Mina involuntarily clenches her thighs around Momo, eliciting a whine from the younger girl.   
"Hey, I'm going to suffocate." Momo jokes, looking up, but still moving her finger, and Mina pulls her back up for a wet kiss.   
"I'm so close..." Mina whispers with her eyes pinched shut, still trading careless kisses with Momo, and wrapping her arms around her neck.   
So, Momo adds another finger in and uses the palm of her hand to press down Mina's clit, earning a long moan in response, and soon after, Mina stills, arching her back and curling her toes as she comes. Momo slows down her movements until they come to a stop, and she carefully takes her fingers out of Mina and begins pressing kisses all over her face.   
"Wow." Mina giggles. Momo lays on her side and throws her limbs over Mina's body.   
"What?" Momo asks, tracing a lazy finger around the woman's features.   
"You." Mina states simply, then pecks Momo's lips sweetly.

  
-

  
The next morning, Momo wakes up to an empty bed, suddenly getting hit by her hangover. She checks her phone and groans, it's 9:43am, which means she barely got any sleep the night before, as Mina and her took a long while to get away from each other, and between sex and wine, neither really wanted to sleep anyway.   
Despite the pounding headache and growing dizziness, she decides to get up, wrapping a blanket around her naked body, and makes her way around the apartment in search for Mina. When Momo finally finds her, she scoffs. Mina is in the living room, already showered, having a cup of coffee while doing something seemingly important on her computer.   
"Hey." Momo greets, taking a seat next to Mina on the couch and resting her head on her shoulder.   
"Morning." Mina replies with a smile and kisses the girl's head, before focusing back on her work.   
"What are you doing? It's Sunday." Momo's voice almost sounds like a child seeking attention.   
"Just correcting some grades. There was a problem with the system and it apparently messed with some classes." Mina sighs, then pauses, turning to Momo. "Are you hungry? I didn't make you anything because I don't know what you like... And I also didn't know when you'd be up." She giggles and Momo smiles.   
"It's okay, you're busy, I don't want to bother you." The girl says, shifting so she can face Mina, and her blanket accidentally loosens up, revealing her naked body. When Mina turns to her, she gulps, eyeing Momo's exposed parts, then closes her laptop, putting it aside.   
"You're definitely not bothering me." Mina husks, pulling Momo for a heated kiss.   
  
After a couple rounds of sex and breakfast, Momo finally dresses up and approaches Mina to say goodbye.   
"When can I see you again?" She asks, resting against the doorframe of the apartment.   
"Hmm... Are you free on Wednesday? We could have coffee together." Mina proposes, fixing Momo's bangs.   
"Sounds great. It's a date, then." She smiles and gives Mina one last kiss before leaving, warmth enveloping their hearts.   
  


-

  
Momo arrives at her shared apartment with Chaeyoung and now Nayeon to find the younger girl in the kitchen, cooking breakfast. She's humming some show tune and approaches her roommate, hugging her from behind.   
"Morning, Chaeyoungie..." Momo greets her, kissing her shoulder.   
"Hey, Momo." Chaeyoung's voice is not as bright. "I'll take that you had a good night with professor goddess?"   
"You've no idea... Also, how did you know I was with Mina?" Momo picks a hot toast, almost burning her fingers, and takes a bite, sitting down on the kitchen table.   
"Nayeon and I saw you two at the club, so we figured it was best to bail on you. Guess we were right." Chaeyoung chuckles, but there's something in her tone that it's not right, and Momo notices it.   
"Where is she, by the way? Still asleep?" Momo asks. Chaeyoung puts her scrambled eggs on a plate and sits down next to her roommate.   
"No, she left."   
"Where to? What kind of people have appointments on Sunday mornings?" Momo frowns.   
"Momo, we broke up."


	5. Texts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for your patience with this fic, I'm finally back and I don't think I had ever written a 4k words chapter before this one lol hope you all enjoy!! see you soon ;)

“Momo, we broke up.”

“You what now?” Momo nearly chokes on the toast she was chewing, staring at her friend with wide eyes.

“I mean, technically  _ she _ broke up with me, but, you know…” Chaeyoung says less than vividly, rolling her food around with the fork without actually taking a bite.

 

Momo just stares some more, in a mix of not knowing what to feel and not knowing what to say, - since the last thing she wants is to make Chaeyoung feel worse because she said the wrong thing - and after some deliberation, she gets up and embraces her roommate in a hug.

 

“I'm here for you, okay?” Momo is awkwardly positioned in front of Chaeyoung, so she decides to sit on the girl's lap, only then realizing she's begun sobbing. “Shh, it's okay, Chaeng, just let it out. I've got you.”

 

-

 

About half an hour later, when Chaeyoung has calmed down a bit, Momo proposes they do what they do best when things get too much, smoke on the porch.

 

“Wait, so she got you a job?” Momo asks, lighting up her joint.

“Yeah, but she didn't even consult me or anything, you know? She just showed up one day saying there was an opening in her mother's company and it was mine if I wanted it.” Chaeyoung takes a hit from the cigar, observing as the smoke dissipates right in front of her.

“But… doesn't her mom have like, this big record company thing? I thought you  _ wanted _ to work with that.” Momo is genuinely confused, the pot hasn't started to kick in yet.

 

“I mean… kind of. But I don't want to be a sellout… these big companies, they… they take your originality and kill its essence, you know? They only care about profit, and mass production…” Chaeyoung sighs. “So Nayeon got  _ really _ pissed when I said I wouldn't take it.” She looks into the distance after taking another drag, and Momo notices how her lips are quivering again.

“Hey… you're okay, it's okay. You didn't need to accept the job, and if she couldn't see that, that's on her, not you.” Momo tries to console her friend.

“But… it's not even  _ just _ that, you know? We've barely seen each other lately because of her work, and we live together, for fuck's sake! I mean, she's always at that stupid hospital, working her ass off, getting her life together, and everything is going so well for her.” Chaeyoung pauses for a moment, then speaks softly, “except for her jobless, stoner girlfriend who's wasting her life doing shit while living off daddy's heirloom.”

“Come on, Chaeng, it's not like that. You're just… figuring things out.” Momo's brain is starting to get foggy. “Did she really call you a stoner, though? Rude.”

 

-

 

“So? Tell us  _ everything _ ! I wanna know all the details!” Sana clasps her hands together, excitedly. The four friends had decided to meet up for lunch after they left Mina at the bar the night before, and they're barely sat down when Sana begins.

“Yeah! How did it feel to lose your teacher virginity?” Jihyo asks, wiggling her eyebrows.

 

“You guys are insufferable.” Mina simply comments, while reading the menu.

 

“We're just happy for you, Minari! I was starting to worry about your health, actually…” Dahyun’s words make Mina look at her confusedly. “Well, you know how long periods without sex can affect your mind and body.” The blonde shrugs, earning laughs from the other two and a glare from Mina.

 

“Funny how you all just assumed I got laid last night.” Mina says, receiving shocked looks from her friends.

 

“You… didn't?” Sana asks.

 

“...okay, I did, yeah.” Mina finally puts the menu down, using all of her efforts not to give the widest grin.

 

“Damn, Myoui!  _ Now _ I was worried!”

 

-

 

Mina stalls her friends until their food arrives before she starts talking about her night with Momo.

 

“We left the bar just a few minutes after you did. I took her to my place, we had some wine…” Mina trails off on purpose, taking a bite from her salad, and leaving the girls expectant.

“And? What else? I want the juicy details, Mina!” Sana is possibly the most impatient of the three.

“Well, we had sex. That's it.” Mina has the smuggest smirk on her face, not only from remembering the things that happened the night before, but also from enjoying the sheer look of annoyance on her friends’ faces.

“What do you mean 'that's it’? Tell us more!” Jihyo inquires.

“Yes! Was it good? Did she do anything weird? Did  _ you _ do anything weird?” Dahyun adds her own set of questions, making Mina laugh.

 

“No one did anything weird, jeez! And it was good… like  _ really _ good.” Mina says, then takes a sip from her juice, mostly to cover the blush that's forming on her cheeks.

 

“Okay, but the real question is… who topped?” Sana's question almost makes Mina choke, and the blonde smiles proudly because of it.

“I'm not answering  _ that _ !” Mina coughs a little, trying to hide her embarrassment.

 

“Oh, you're such a bottom, Minari.” Sana teases, making everyone laugh.

 

Well, everyone except for Mina, of course.

 

-

 

Mina lets out a long sigh and closes her laptop, having finally finished editing all the grades that had been messed up by the online system. She gets up from the couch, stretches and goes after her phone, that had been lying on her bed ever since she got home from lunch, to avoid any distractions.

 

It's 5:45 pm, earlier than she was expecting, and the professor notices that among the few notifications on her device, there's an unread text from Momo, from about three hours earlier.

 

Mina's heart instantly picks up speed, but she also feels bad for having made the girl wait for so long, and after two or three deep breaths, she opens the text.

 

**Momo: hey, Mina! Just wanted to let you know I had A LOT of fun last night… and this morning heheh hope you have a great rest of the weekend and see you Wednesday? :***

 

If Mina hadn't already been smiling ever since she saw Momo’s name on the screen, she'd have definitely started now. She feels a gentle warmth creep into her face, reading that simple text over and over again, and thinking of what to respond, then starts typing.

 

**Mina: Hi, Momo! Good to hear from you, I also had a lot of fun ;) is it okay if I pick you up at around 4:30 for our date? I'm lecturing until 3, but still wanna go home and shower before seeing you hehehe… let me know, okay? Also, sorry for the late reply, I just spent the last few hours correcting the rest of those grades xP**

 

She presses send, takes a deep breath, then throws her phone back in bed, occupying her mind with her dinner plans. However, when Mina's about to leave her room, the device buzzes, and of course she sprints back in lighting speed to check if it's Momo.

 

Turns out it is, and Mina smiles widely.

 

**Momo: don't worry about making me wait, I wasn't at all overthinking all my choices in life and wondering if we'd ever speak again… HAHAHAH just kidding, it's really not a problem! I get that you're busy :) 4:30 is fine by me, though 3 is also fine. I don't mind meeting you in professor mode heheh btw sorry for interrupting you this morning and making you work on a Sunday afternoon :( I'll make it up to you!**

 

_ This girl is unbelievable…  _ Mina thinks, mindlessly laying back on her bed with the phone in her hands.

 

**Mina: HAHAHAH I promise it wasn't on purpose! I'll try to reply faster from now on, how's that? Then 4:30 it is! Professor mode may seem appealing, but not after having back-to-back classes from 9am on :x heheh I really didn't mind the interruption AT ALL, but if you want to make it up anyway I won't complain either ;)**

 

Mina bites her lips as as she presses send, feeling like a flirty teenager all over again, and stares at the phone screen, realizing that Momo is already typing her reply.

 

**Momo: and here I thought I'd have to wait another 3 hours to hear from you again :o heheh how can I make it up to you, then?**

 

Mina's face suddenly heats up. A lot of things go through her mind at once, but mostly Momo.

 

**Mina: Why don't you come over?**

 

**Momo: I wish I could, but I'm taking care of my roommate today :( she and her girlfriend just broke up, I wouldn't want to leave her all by herself… but I've got an idea**

 

Just as Mina is about to reply back, she gets another text from Momo, and audibly gasps.

 

**Momo: remember this?**

 

It's that same picture Momo had accidentally sent her a couple years back.

 

**Mina: how could I ever forget?? It's not every day your student sends you “accidental” nudes… ;)**

 

Mina doesn't think twice before she unbuttons her pants and slips her hand past her underwear, eagerly waiting for Momo's reply.

 

**Momo: HEY! It was accidental!! I was mortified!!!**

 

Mina chuckles between heavy breathing as she touches herself.

 

**Mina: funny though how after all these years this pic still got the same effect over me**

 

**Momo: and what would that be?**

 

**Mina: why don't you see it for yourself?**

 

Mina's heart is thumping  _ hard _ as she snaps a picture of her hand jammed inside her pants and sends it to Momo.

 

**Momo: wow. You're unbelievable.**

 

Feeling inspired, she takes another photo, this time of her fingers absolutely glistening, coated with her wetness.

 

**Mina: am I?**

 

And before Momo can even respond, Mina switches her camera to selfie mode and snaps one last pic, her lips sucking her wet digits.

 

**Momo: fuck.**

 

**Mina: can't wait to see you on wednesday ;)**

 

-

 

They spend the following days texting about their routines and other trivial stuff - because Momo is sure she's going to lose her mind if they go back to sexting - and at last, Wednesday arrives.

 

**Mina: Just left home. Pick you up in 5 :)**

 

Momo reads the text once again, with a huge smile on her face, then pockets her phone, excitedly waiting for Mina at the entrance of her building. It doesn't take long for Mina to get there, and Momo is only kind of surprised to see that the professor drives the latest, super luxurious Mercedes-Benz.

 

“Hey!” Momo greets, kissing the other girl on the cheek. “Didn't peg you to be the fancy car type of girl.”

“Hi! Yeah, I guess I am…” Mina chuckles, then turns to look at her date when they reach a red light. “How has your day been?” She asks, gently placing her hand on Momo's thigh.

“Fine, definitely better now.” Momo feels her cheeks heating up from the way Mina's hand gets dangerously high before they leave completely. “How about you? Classes were good?”

“Yeah, the usual… though I miss having a student like you.”

 

-

 

They flirt all the way to the cafe and some more when they get there, but Mina is afraid she'll take Momo right there in front of everyone if they don't stop, and tries to change the subject.

 

“Do you have any siblings?” She asks, before eating a slice of her quiche.

“Yeah, an older sister, who’s a dancer, by the way! You?”

“A dancer, really? Wow! And, I do, too. I have an older brother. He's not a dancer, though, he's an engineer.”

“Come on, same difference!” Momo jokes. “And it's pretty cool that she's a dancer, she's always on tour with some famous artist.” Mina's eyes light up in amusement. “I actually thought about pursuing dance too, but cooking got the best of me.”

 

“Really? Well, I'm actually glad you didn't. Even though it'd be hot as hell, we probably wouldn't have met.” The professor blushes a little when she says those words, and that flusters Momo too, who tries to hide it by saying,

“You're right. I'd be too busy dancing with Beyoncé to attend your lectures.”

 

“Wait, your sister dances with Beyoncé?”

 

-

 

They're in the middle of a conversation about one of the very few TV shows Mina's been able to catch up on when the check arrives.

“Credit, please.” Mina is about to hand her card, but Momo stops her by trying to at least read the check.

“Hey, we're splitting it!” She argues.

“What? No, let me pay! Please?” Mina looks at Momo with pleading eyes and the girl sighs, unable to resist.

 

“Okay… but next time’s on me, Ms. Myoui.”

 

-

 

It was expected and totally bound to happen, considering the amount of flirting that had been going on, and it's enough of a shocker that they are able to wait until they're back to Mina's car before getting all over each other.

 

Still, they're in a very public place, and although Momo wouldn't mind fucking Mina right there, she knows better.

 

“Wanna go to my place?” She asks while placing kisses on Mina's neck.

“How about… your roommate?” Mina has a hard time with words when she's so focused on the wonders of Momo's mouth, and on unbuttoning the girl's shirt.

“She's spending a few days at her parents’. The house is all ours.”

“Oh.” Mina grabs the back of Momo's head and pulls her back up for a heated kiss. “Okay then.”

 

-

 

They barely get to the apartment’s door before attacking each other's lips again, but somehow Momo manages to take Mina all the way to her bed.

 

It'd be rude to fuck Mina on the couch she shares with Chaeyoung.

 

“Your place is nice.” The older girl pants, fumbling once again with the buttons of Momo's shirt.

“I've been cleaning up for days.” Momo confesses, then takes off Mina's blouse and shrugs off her own shirt.

 

Their lips meet again, rushed and filled with desire, and soon Mina reaches down to unbutton Momo's pants.

“Mina…” Momo whispers, reveling in the way Mina touches her over her panties. “Please-” a noise coming from the living room stops her in her tracks, and she frowns.

 

“What is it?” Mina asks, retreating her hand and placing it on Momo's waist.

“Chaeyoung isn't supposed to be back yet, what the fuck! I'm so sorry.” Momo grunts, pecks Mina's lips and gets up, remembering she left the bedroom door wide open. Then, wanting to make sure her friend is fine, she puts her shirt back on - though she only does one or two buttons - and makes her way to the living room.

 

“Momo? What are you- I thought you were on a date?”

 

The sight in front of her is the last she was expecting.

 

It's Nayeon, looking like she hasn't slept or eaten in days.

 

“I… I am.” The older girl stares at Momo for a while, finally realizing she must have interrupted something, judging by Momo's disheveled hair, and unbuttoned shirt and pants.

 

Momo also realizes her state, and quickly fixes her jeans, - as best as she can - but she also finds it odd that Nayeon doesn't say anything about it.

 

“Oh… I'm- I'm sorry. I just came here to pick up some of my stuff. Chaeng said neither of you would be here, that’s why I… I didn't mean to interrupt, I can come back another time.”

 

Nothing about Nayeon feels the same. Her voice is not as bright, her whole face is a tired mess, she's not teasing Momo, and she's way more apologetic than usual. Momo feels bad for her friend.

 

“No! It's okay, I… it's fine.” She offers Nayeon a smile. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Actually… Chaeng said there's a box for me in our- in  _ her _ bedroom. Could you… get it for me?” Nayeon's voice is heavy, it feels like she's about to cry, and she doesn't need to tell Momo why she doesn't want to go to that room. Momo can feel the pain in her eyes.

“Yes, of course! I'll be right back.”

 

Momo sprints her way to Chaeyoung's bedroom, but stops by at hers first, finding Mina still shirtless in her bed, using her phone.

 

“Hey, sorry about that. Nayeon's here to get some of her stuff…” she says apologetically, giving Mina a sweet kiss.

“Oh! It's fine… do you want me to go?”

“What? No! Stay here, it'll be just a minute, okay?” Momo kisses Mina again and leaves to her roommate's bedroom, easily finding a box with the name 'Nayeon’ written on it.

 

“Here. I think that's it.” Nayeon is still standing in the middle of the living room, as if she's afraid to move, and Momo places the box on the coffee table for a moment so she can give the girl a hug.

 

Neither of them say anything for a while, but they don't have to, and after a couple of minutes, Nayeon lets go with tears in her eyes.

 

“No croissants to make it better?” Momo asks, a bit teary eyed herself.

“Not this time, Momoring.” Nayeon sighs, then grabs the box with her name. “Thanks.”

“Yeah, anytime.”

 

Momo watches her friend go, suddenly feeling her heart constrict, then walks back to her room. Seeing Mina is enough to make her feel better.

 

“So, how did it go?” Mina asks, scooching to the side so she can seat.

“Eh…” Momo shrugs, then cuddles closer. “Sorry for ruining our first date.”

“What? Baby, it's fine! You didn't ruin anything! And besides… it's not over yet, is it?” Mina cups Momo's face and places the sweetest kiss on her lips.

 

Momo smiles into the kiss, loving how warm it feels to be with Mina, and instead of pulling back, she just gets closer and closer, until she's straddling the woman's body.

“Hmm, you're right… how about I make it up to you, then?” She husks, undoing the two buttons left on her shirt, taking it off again, before hungrily enveloping Mina's lips in hers.

“Wait, are you sure?” Mina interrupts the kiss to look at Momo in the eyes, while caressing her waist with her hands. “We don't have to do this if you don't want to.”

 

“Mina,” Momo pecks her lips, “I've been unable to stop thinking about you ever since you sent those pics.” The memory of that text exchange makes Mina blush. “Sure, we had an unfortunate interruption, but there's  _ nothing _ I'd rather do than fuck you right now.” The professor blushes even harder at Momo's bluntness, then nods with a shy smile on her face.

“Okay.”

 

When they start kissing again, Mina is quick to reach for the clasp of Momo's bra and undo it, and Momo sighs when her boobs are freed. Then, Mina breaks the kiss again, simply so she can gawk at the other girl's breasts, and she unconsciously bites her lips.

 

“Like what you see?” Momo husks, gently massaging the mounds, giving Mina a show, and then leaning forward to whisper into the professor’s ear, “you can touch them, you know?”

Mina looks up at Momo for a second, then back down, easily bringing her two hands to her hefty breasts, and then finally lowers her mouth to envelop one of the nipples.

“Hm, I like that.” Momo hissed when Mina bites down on her sensitive bud, and intertwines her fingers in the professor's hair, gently guiding her to the other boob.

 

They stay like that for a while, with Mina pleasing Momo's tits, but the aching between her legs speaks louder, so she pulls back to kiss Momo again.

“Take these off.” Mina commands, hooking her fingers to the loops of Momo's pants, and then watches as the girl complies. Momo makes sure to put on a nice show when undressing.

 

After she's completely naked, Momo crawls her way back to Mina, taking the woman's clothes off as well.

 

“God, I've missed your pussy.” The younger girl comments as she lays down on her stomach, right between Mina's legs, and spreads the professor's glistening lips with her fingers, making her twitch.

“Momo, please, just…” Momo smirks at Mina, amused by her desperation, then lowers her mouth ridiculously slowly.

 

When she finally starts eating Mina out, the girl above her lets out a gasp.

“Yes! Fuck!” Momo is very skilled with her tongue, and Mina uses all of her efforts to keep her eyes open so she can stare at the stunning girl between her legs.

 

“You're so gorgeous, Momo.” She brings her hand down to caress Momo's head and involuntarily bucks her hips. Mina is panting, trying her best to hold off her orgasm for just a bit longer so she can enjoy the view some more. “Slow down… I don't want to come just yet.” The professor's plea makes Momo stop and look at her with curious, yet lustful eyes.

“Don't worry, baby. I'll eat you out as many times you want.” Momo promises, leaving a reassuring kiss right below Mina's belly button and goes back to licking her pussy.

 

Mina relaxes at that and lets Momo do as she pleases, which means she's getting very close to her orgasm.

 

“Hm… Momo…”

“Come for me, Mina. I've got you.” Momo stops her ministrations one last time to speak, and then goes back, vigorously licking Mina's clit, until she completely falls apart.

 

The student only retrieves her mouth when Mina lightly pushes her head, and then she crawls up to the girl and kisses her deeply.

Wanting to keep her promise that she would make it up to Mina, Momo sneaks her hand back down and begins gently running her fingers through the professor's soaked folds. Momo lifts her body up a bit and rests on her elbow, so she can watch as Mina crumbles under her touch again, as she easily slips a finger inside of the other girl’s cunt.

 

Mina sighs and closes her eyes, enjoying the slow and steady pace Momo has set, and starts moving her hips in sync.

“This feels so good.” She murmurs, opening her eyes again, and wrapping her arms around Momo's neck, pulling her down to rest their foreheads together. 

 

It feels very intimate to hold Momo close like this, and this thought is enough to send a shocking wave of arousal straight to her core.

Momo feels her walls contracting and decides to add another finger, still moving slowly.

 

“You can go faster now, baby.” Mina whispers, then places a gentle kiss on the corner of Momo's mouth.

“Okay.” Momo decides to kiss Mina deeply, sucking her tongue as her fingers reach deep into her pussy. Mina moans, but it's muffled because of Momo's mouth against hers, and she anchors herself by digging her short nails in the girl's back, hoping she won't hurt her so badly.

 

“Fuck! Right there!” She groans into Momo's mouth, then wraps her quivering legs around her torso. Mina's already so close that all it takes is for the other girl to bring her thumb to her clit and she comes all over again.

 

Momo gradually slows down and takes her fingers out of Mina. Then she brings them up to the woman's lips and is hypnotised watching her suck them clean.

 

“You're insatiable, aren't you?” Mina asks when she feels Momo pressing her thigh against her center, working her up yet again.

“No, I just wanna see how many times I can make you cum before you get in a sex coma.” Momo replies, chuckling, then pecks Mina's swollen lips, while slowly rocking her hips.

 

“I do have a pretty strong libido, so…” Mina pulls Momo in for a kiss a again, and angles herself in a way that her own thigh is grinding against the girl's pussy. “But I wanna see you cum for me first.”


	6. Warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I held a poll on twitter asking if you'd be up for some mommy/baby kink and most of you said yes, so there you go :)

Looking from afar, it really seems like they’re a couple - they’ve been mistaken as one more than a few times, actually - and it doesn’t really bother Mina, but Sana absolutely hates it. She’s recently divorced and just found out that walking her dog in the park is a great way to meet cute new girls - away from the University’s premises. However, bringing Mina along is messing with her plans, since everyone that approaches them - or, in that case, Sana’s dog - thinks they’re a couple.

 

“Why do you have to look like this?” Sana whines.

“Like what?”

“Like all pretty and glowy! Everyone will think it’s because of me!” Mina can’t help but laugh at that, then wraps her arms around her friend’s waist in a very couple-y manner and starts peppering her face with kisses.

 

“Aw, baby, you’re such a cutie!”

“Fuck off, go do that to your actual girlfriend!” Sana shoves Mina to the side with some difficulty, trying to get away from her hold.

“She’s not my girlfriend.”

“For now! I’m pretty sure you and Momo will be married by the end of the month.” Sana comments, catching sight of a pretty girl from a distance and instantly rehearsing a pick-up line. 

“Fuck off, that’s not  _ my _ thing.”

“Speak for yourself, I’d marry that cutie over there in a heartbeat.” Mina eyes the girl and scoffs.

“Like you did with Tzuyu?” She challenges, but keeps her mouth shut when the cute girl approaches them, she’s already jeopardized too many of her friend’s potential wives. 

 

Sana is unbelievably charming, so Mina is not at all surprised when she scores the girl’s number.

 

“She didn’t think we were a couple?” Mina asks.

“Nah, I kinda told her right away that you’re my sister, so…” Sana shrugs. “Oh, and by the way! Guess who I ran into at a grocery store the other day! Hint: you were  _ just _ talking about her.”

“Uh… Momo?” Mina has a confused frown on her face, truly having no recollection of talking about anything other than the girl.

 

Or maybe that’s because Momo is all she can think about.

 

“God help us, you’re so whipped!” Sana rolls her eyes. “No, silly head! Tzuyu!”

“Oh! For real? How did it go?”

“It went… well, I guess. This was only like the third or fourth time we met after the divorce, so it was kinda weird,” Sana muses, “she looked really good, though.”

“Here we go again…”

 

-

 

Momo isn’t one to usually check her phone when she’s working out, -  _ Instagram stories don’t tone your abs, _ her coach likes to say, - but this time she ended up forgetting to turn it off and is startled when the device vibrates against her arm in the middle of a pull-up session.

She nearly falls down on her butt, losing balance on her landing, but even if she had, it would’ve been worth it.

 

Momo could honestly crash and burn on the ground a thousand times if it meant getting a text from Mina.

Especially one like this, a cute selfie of her and an adorable dog, captioned ‘ _ Made a new friend xD’ _ .

 

Momo is beaming. She has to think of a worthy reply now, and after a few seconds of deliberation, Momo opts to answer with a selfie of her own, mimicking Mina’s giddy expression, but pointing to a leg-press machine.

 

Mina’s reply is almost instant.

 

**Mina: What a cutie! Do you know where I can find one of these?**

 

Momo chuckles in disbelief, biting her lower lip as she types.

 

**Momo: Tonight, 7pm. Heard she got tickets to see Mamma Mia 2 ;)**

 

**Mina: Ooh, sounds nice! But only if she comes back to my place afterwards.**

 

**Momo: Sure, she’ll even cook you dinner…**

 

**Mina: It’s a date, then ;)**

 

**Momo: She’ll pick you up at 6, so you can make out in the parking lot. She doesn’t want to miss the movie.**

 

**Mina: HAHAHAH you’re unbelievable xD Sounds perfect, though. See you later :***

 

Momo is about to type her reply, when her personal trainer turns up next to her.

“Given up already, Hirai?” The woman has a playful vibe, but she’s very serious when it comes to working out.

“No, I was just… checking something on my phone, it… I thought it was off, but then turns out it wasn’t, so I… was about to turn it off.” Momo genuinely looks like a child caught with her hand in a cookie jar.

“Great, then do 15 squats to compensate for the lost time.” The trainer gives her a challenging smile. “Then bring the girl you’ve been texting to thank me later.” She playfully slaps Momo’s butt and moves on to check on someone else.

 

-

 

Momo is observing the details on Mina's front door when it opens, almost startling her.

 

Turns out she was  _ too _ excited for the movie, - and to see Mina, - and ended up getting ready earlier than expected, which resulted in her relentless texting Mina until the girl finally asked if she wanted to hang out at her place to kill some time.

 

Mina can't contain the fluttering in her heart when she's greeted by Momo's giddy smile.

“Hey,” she beams, then waits for Momo to do something, since the girl seems to have started malfunctioning. Only about two beats later Mina realizes it must be because she's clad only in her towel. “Oh, right, I just got out of the shower. Come on in!” She grabs one of Momo's hands and pulls her into the apartment, smiling with anticipation.

 

“Do you always greet people like  _ this _ ?” Momo finally asks, moving her hands to Mina's waist.

“Just the ones who promise to cook me dinner,” the older girl retorts as she wraps her arms around Momo's neck. Then she closes the distance between the two with a kiss.

 

It's fascinating how it hasn't been that long since they got together, but their bodies are already so in sync, moving against one another like a well-rehearsed dance.

 

It's only when the elevator rings, at the end of the corridor, that they realize the front door is still wide open.

 

“Jeez, we were giving the neighbours quite a show.” Mina chuckles while locking the door, and when she turns around, she's surprised by Momo gently grabbing her wrists and pinning them above her head.

The action loosens up Mina's towel and Momo watches in awe as the piece of cloth unveils her body, as if a masterpiece is being revealed.

 

It makes Mina blush, but she also reckons this is probably the most aroused she's ever been, and Momo hasn't even touched her yet.

 

Then, Momo reconnects their lips and surprises Mina again by grinding her thigh against the girl's center, which causes Mina's hips to thrust forward, and she gasps.

 

Momo attempts to deepen the kiss, but it comes out too sloppy and incoherent, - since both her and Mina are mostly focused on keeping a steady rhythm with their hips instead, - so in the end she opts to rest their foreheads together and apply more pressure with her thigh.

 

By the way her breath is becoming more and more ragged, Momo senses it won't take long for her to come, so she releases the grip on Mina's wrists so she can use her own hands to steady her hips.

Mina's arms fall limp on Momo's shoulders as her brain is already too hazy to move them properly, then she simply rests her head against the girl's neck, peppering it with chaste kisses.

 

She's only able to roll her hips about two and a half more times, before her entire body tenses up and her mouth falls open with a moan. 

Momo takes the hint and grinds her thigh even harder and faster, and, helpless to do anything other than that, Mina lets out a strangled groan as a strong beam of pleasure irradiates from her core to the rest of her body, relaxing her muscles one by one in an orgasmic bliss.

 

“Good thing I'm wearing shorts today,” Momo comments after she detaches her thigh from Mina's cunt, amazed by the mess she's made.

In response, Mina just chuckles breathlessly, then bites her lips in embarrassment from crumbling under Momo so easily.

 

“You're cute when you're shy,” Momo winks, wiping the wetness on her thigh with Mina's disregarded towel and lets out a heartfelt giggle when the professor practically yanks the article from her hand to cover her body.

“Shut up, Hirai.”

 

-

 

They get to the movies just in time to buy snacks, and Mina finds it endearing how Momo can't shut up about this sequel being her teenage dream that she never thought would come true and  _ oh, my God, Mina! Did you know Cher is in it? I'm so excited! _

 

Momo isn't, by any means, a Broadway fanatic, though. She's watched a few musicals - mostly their Hollywood version, at least - and holds a special place in her heart for their soundtracks, but her love for  _ Mamma Mia! _ definitely surpasses any other.

 

Mina is excited too. She remembers being dragged by Dahyun to watch the first film, and she's always liked Abba, but what's really doing the trick is watching Momo light up telling her about her favorite songs.

There's something about sharing this small, special moment with the younger girl that sets her heart aflame and makes her want to stick around, like feeling the warmth of a fireplace on a chilly evening.

 

The warmth keeps increasing when, at the start of the movie, Momo nudges her and gives her a knowing smile as the song  _ When I Kissed the Teacher _ starts to play.

 

“I think I just found our song,” Momo whispers, and they both giggle like cheesy teenagers falling in love.

 

-

 

“Hey, where do you keep the rice cooker? Oh, nevermind, found it!”

 

They're back at Mina's place and, as promised, Momo is prepping the ingredients to cook dinner.

It's a simple dish - a chicken risotto - since Mina didn't have time to go grocery shopping, but it doesn't make her less excited. For all she knows, Momo could feed her lard and she'd happily eat it.

 

Mina is busy grating carrots when the younger girl starts humming one of the songs from  _ Mamma Mia! _ and instantly catches her attention. Momo looks so attractive in her element, carefully dicing the chicken, in a way she's probably done so many times, considering the way her hand gracefully waltz with the knife-

 

“Ow, shit!” Mina exclaims, dropping everything on the counter. Turns out she got so lost watching Momo that her own hands lost control and she accidentally cut her finger.

“What? What happened?” Momo promptly leaves what she was doing and goes after Mina, who's already washing her hands in the sink.

“It's nothing, I-” the professor giggles nervously, eyes fixed on her now bloody index finger.

“Let me see.” Momo is extra careful grabbing Mina's hand to take a look. “Oh, it's just a small cut, you'll be fine. It's not even bleeding that much,” she offers with a smile on her face, but Mina seems to have gone into a trance.

 

“Yeah, I don't- I don't deal well…” Mina clears her throat before continuing, “I don't deal well with blood.” Her voice comes out an octave too low and Momo notices that her pupils have dilated.

“Hey, Mina, it's okay. I've got you, just-” she hurriedly looks around in search for something to cover the cut, - opting for a napkin, - and wraps it around Mina's finger. “Hold this, okay? Where do you keep your Band-Aids?” The younger girl tilts Mina's chin up so she'll look at her, and not at the blood.

“I, uh… under the bathroom sink,” Mina practically whispers. She feels as though everything around her is spinning and her heart is racing.

 

“I’m gonna go get it, okay? Do you want to sit down?” Momo's hand is warm against her cheek, and she leans into it automatically, then shakes her head. “Alright, I'll be right back.” The younger girl places a peck on Mina's forehead, then sprints to the bathroom to look for the bandage.

 

She easily finds it - not surprised by the professor's neatly organized cabinet - and goes back to the kitchen, smiling fondly at Mina, who's still holding tight to the napkin-clad finger with the same void look on her face.

 

“There we go, now I'm just going to take your hand,” Momo narrates her actions, proceeding to take care of the girl's cut. She cleans it up, then covers the cut with a Band-Aid, lifting it with a proud smile when it's all done. “See? Good as new.” Momo places the tiniest kiss on the bruised finger before letting go.

 

Mina watches everything in awe, gradually coming back to her senses and realizing she almost passed out because of a stupid cut.

The thought sends her into a giggling fit, and she buries her face in her hands.

 

“What?” Momo asks with a cocked brow.

“Oh, God! I can't believe I-” Mina shakes her head in disbelief, then looks at Momo. “Thanks, by the way. You were quite the hero.” She gives the younger girl a sweet kiss.

“Yeah, I get that a lot,” Momo winks, wrapping her arms around Mina's waist. “How did that happen, though? Last I checked, you weren't even going that fast.”

 

_ Oh, right. _ Mina remembers how the accident happened in the first place and her face heats up.

 

“I, uh… I got distracted.” She tries to get away from Momo's hold, but the girl traps her, knowing really well what Mina meant by that.

“With what?” Momo has a cocky smile on her face when she asks the question and that's enough to make Mina break.

 

“I like watching you cook, okay?” She groans, eliciting a giggle from Momo.

 

Mina would definitely  _ not _ hear the end of it.

 

-

 

“Oh, wow, this is  _ so good _ !” Mina pretty much moans, finishing another bite from her dinner.

“See? I told you you don't need fancy ingredients to make a tasty dish,” Momo points out, “in fact, that's what my TV show is gonna be about,” she finishes, placing her glass of wine down.

 

“Is that what you want?”

“What do you mean?”

“In life, I mean,” Mina explains and pours herself another glass of the drink, “is that your dream? To star in a cooking show?”

“Oh.” The question catches Momo off guard. “I don't know.”

“You don't know?”

“Yeah, like… I don't think about it that much. About, uh… dreams and stuff… I just kinda… live in the moment, I guess?” Momo stammers, struggling to explain what she means.

 

Mina just stares at her for a while with a confused, yet amused frown on her face.

Before she can say anything, though, Momo asks, “is that weird?”

“It's a bit… unusual, I'd say. I've never met anyone who didn't have a dr-”

 

“It's not like I don't  _ have _ one,” Momo cuts in again, “this TV show thing could be, like, my dream or something, but, uh… I don't know, I guess I don't make lifelong plans or- or vision boards and stuff, like on Pinterest, I just…” she takes her glass of wine again, swirling it slightly while gathering her thoughts, “I go to cooking school and for now that's it.” Momo shrugs, and is kind of relieved to see the fond smile on Mina's face, so she hides her own by taking a sip from her drink before placing it back on the table.

 

“Hm, okay.” The older girl rests her chin on the palm of her hand.

“What's  _ your _ dream?” Upon hearing Momo's question, Mina straightens her back again, pondering about it.

 

“I guess I wanna travel the world. Meet new people, get to know other cultures…”

“Eat delicious food,” Momo adds with a sappy grin that makes Mina chuckle.

“Yeah, exactly! I feel like there's so much more out there, you know? The world is so big, there's a lot we'll never even get to see!” There's a glint in her eyes as she speaks.

 

“The world is big? Are you sure about that? I think you lost too much blood with that cut, Mina,” Momo jokes and Mina responds by throwing a napkin ball at her before getting up with her plate. “Hey!” Momo exclaims, following the woman.

 

It's her etiquette to clean the kitchen and wash the dishes after she cooks, so of course Momo automatically goes to the sink.

“Hey, don't worry about that,” Mina tries to stop her, enveloping the girl with a back hug, “you've done so much already.” She plants a kiss on the side of Momo's neck, giving her goosebumps, then whispers, “let me take care of you now.”

 

Reluctantly, Momo turns around and is instantly met with a warm kiss on the lips.

“I don't wanna leave you with a messy kitchen,” she tries, when Mina frees her mouth.

“It's okay, baby,” Mina pecks her lips again, “I’ve got a cleaning service booked for Monday.”

 

“Ugh, I love it when you talk dirty.” Mina giggles at the girl's comment, then takes her hand.

“Come on.”

 

Mina leads the way to the bedroom.

It's not far, not at all, but for Momo, it feels like an eternity, like she's trapped in a loop, not even moving her feet, but being gently dragged by Mina's hand, until they reach their destination.

 

She sits on the bed, with Mina straddling her hips, and her automatic reaction is to take charge and start unbuttoning the girl's shirt.

However, when Momo's halfway done, she feels a pair of hands covering her own and stopping her ministrations.

“Baby, relax, I've got you,” Mina whispers softly while intertwining their fingers.

“But what about your cut?” Momo feels the band-aid-clad digit against her skin, then adds, “isn't it going to be uncomfortable?”

 

“I can use my other fingers,” Mina pecks the tip of Momo's nose before detaching their hands and taking the girl's shirt off, “or my other hand.”

“Wow, you're skilled like that?” 

Instead of answering, the professor just chuckles, gently pushing Momo to lie down.

 

After that, Mina does quick work of the girl's shorts and takes them off, stopping to appreciate the view beneath her.

 

“You're so gorgeous, Momo… so, so gorgeous,” she praises under her breath, noticing how Momo becomes just a bit flustered.

“I want to see you too… please?” Mina pauses, pondering for a moment, then flashes the most devious grin.

“Only because you've been such a good girl.”

The sudden change of atmosphere is a delicious surprise to Momo, who smiles back, helping Mina unbutton the rest of her shirt.

 

“Oh, is that our thing now?” She asks, then throws her arms back, tightly grabbing a pillow as Mina begins kissing down her body.

“Hm, you tell me,” Mina hums, finally reaching the girl's pussy and dragging her panties down slowly, “do you like that, baby?” Momo's head is a dizzy mix of wine and desire, and she responds instinctively,

“Yes,  _ mommy _ !”

 

There's a small delay between her saying those words and actually realizing it, but when she does, she freezes.

 

“Oh, my God.” 

 

Mina observes the younger girl with an amused grin.

 

“I didn't- I don't- I don't know where that came from, I… I've never- ugh! I'm sorry,” Momo rambles as she sits up, covering her face in her hands.

 

“Hey, it's okay, baby, there's nothing to be embarrassed about,” Mina tries to soothe her nerves, gently uncovering Momo's face, then proceeds, “I thought it was cute… and kinda hot too, no one had ever called me that.” She intertwines their fingers and watches as Momo's expression softens.

“You didn't think it was weird or anything?” The younger girl asks, a bit pouty.

“Why would I? There's a whole community of people who do it, and I'm sure  _ you _ would be the last person to weird me out with anything, really.”

Mina kisses her knuckles reassuringly, making Momo smile, but not completely bring her guard back down, so she continues, “look, I'm probably not the kinkiest person out there, but if that's something you're into, then I'm okay with us trying it out.”

 

Momo sighs, meeting the girl's gaze.

“Well, I… I'd never called anyone that before either, but apparently everyone on the internet is doing it, and… I don't know, I guess I thought it was hot too? But I wasn't planning on just… blurting it out, you know? I wanted us to talk first,” she finishes by looking away, making Mina smile fondly.

 

“Okay, then… let's talk. Do you want to experiment more with this?” Mina's reassuring voice makes the younger girl look at her again, but instead of answering, Momo just nods, holding back a grin. “Good, then be a good girl and let mommy take care of you now.”

 

There's a shift in Mina's voice that instantly sends a strong rush of arousal to Momo's core.

 

_ There's no way this is her first time doing this _ , Momo thinks, amazed by how easily Mina leads her back to lying down, how safe she feels under the woman's gaze, how instantly she begins to crumble when Mina's mouth touch her core again.

 

“Let me hear you, baby,” Mina husks, placing tender kisses on the girl's inner thighs.

“Hm,  _ mommy _ … yes!” Momo moans loudly, and her hips involuntarily buck when Mina envelops her lips around her clit. “Ah, mommy!”

 

Then, Mina uses her fingers to spread the girl's inner labia apart, and is amazed to see how utterly wet Momo is.

 

“Do you like when I eat you out, baby girl?” She asks, purposely close to the girl's pussy, loving how she's squirming under her.

“Yes, mommy! Please… please don't stop,” Momo cries out, then gasps when Mina places a kiss right on her clit.

 

“Such a pretty girl…” Mina coos, caressing her thighs, “do you have any idea just how beautiful you are?” Then, she brings her left hand to stroke the girl's folds, “and so,  _ so _ wet… is it all for mommy?”

“Yes!  _ Hnng _ ! Mommy…” the walls from Momo's cunt practically swallow Mina's finger, that move extra slowly. “Please, mommy, go faster!” The older girl looks up in such endearment, and can't help but comply.

 

“All for my pretty baby,” she says softly, before bringing her mouth back to Momo's pussy.

 

Momo can feel herself losing control of her body with each thrust, coming closer and closer to her orgasm; her hips are now moving entirely on their own, her breath is increasing its pace, and her heart, threatening to thump its way out of her chest.

 

Mina notices the signs and decides to add another finger to Momo's dripping cunt, once again praising and complimenting the girl.

 

“Hnng… mommy!” Momo whines, then her movements come to an abrupt halt. A long moan escapes her lips as uncontrollable rays of pleasure travel through her entire body. 

After a while, Mina slows down to a stop and moves up to lie down next to the girl, peppering her heaving chest with kisses.

It takes Momo a few more minutes to recover, flashing Mina a dopey, cloudy grin.

 

“Wow,” she giggles, “that was… fuck! Unbelievable!” Mina replies by kissing her cheek. “Did you really do all that with your left hand?” Momo adds, remembering the girl's injured finger, and making her let out a hearty laugh.

 

“You're really one of a kind, aren't you?”

 

-

 

Momo wakes up the next morning with her usual post-alcohol grogginess, and the only reason she finds to actually get out of Mina's comfy, jasmine-scented bed, is the thought of wrapping herself in Mina's comfy, jasmine-scented arms, since the woman is no longer in the room.

So, she makes the effort of getting up, - fighting the dizziness, pounding headache, and mild nausea that come with it, - and drags herself out of the room in only her panties and Mina's old college hoodie that she borrowed the night before because it was too chilly.

 

Momo finds Mina on the couch, reading a book while nursing herself a cup of coffee, and the younger girl feels her heart getting warmer at the sight.

 

“God, you're stunning,” she greets, startling Mina and making her blush. There is actually nothing special about her look; she is still in her pajamas, a ponytail and has her glasses on - which Momo only had vague memories of it from her classes - and yet, somehow, she looks dazzling.

 

“Hey,” Mina smiles, closing her book and placing it on the coffee table, along with her mug, “how was your sleep?”

 

Unceremoniously, Momo settles on the older girl's lap and lets herself be enveloped by her arms.

“Hmm, still not awake,” she yawns into Mina's neck, eliticint a giggle.

“Then why did you leave the bed?” Mina begins caressing Momo's head, suddenly not caring if she falls back asleep in her arms.

“I missed you,” Momo mumbles, her hot breath evoking another laugh from Mina.

“Stop! It tickles!”

 

“Is that so?” The younger girl continues, even breathier than before, and Mina whines. “What if i do  _ this _ ?” Momo starts kissing her neck very lazily, letting her tongue and teeth scrape Mina's soft skin.

“Hng, Momo!” The groan Mina lets out wakes Momo up better than any alarm clock would, suddenly heightening her senses and sending a surprising stream of heat to her core.

 

That's why, a few seconds later, she shifts her position so she can straddle Minas thigh and grind against it, while still kissing the professor's neck.

 

Mina is astounded by how fast Momo got turned on, and decides to grab the girl's face so she can kiss her properly.

“Already so eager?” She purrs, still cupping Momo's face, when she feels the movements of her hips getting faster and more erratic.

 

Momo can't help it, though; between being hardly awake and still very much hung over, her brain was easily overpowered by her arousal and the only command she can follow is to grind harder and faster.

 

“Want me to take these off?” Mina asks, fidgeting with the fabric of her panties.

“No, no need,” Momo grunts, “just…Fuck- just don't go anywhere.”

“Okay, baby.” The irony in what Momo is asking makes Mina chuckle. How could she leave when Momo is literally on top of her, anyway? But she continues, nevertheless, “I'm not going anywhere.”

 

She kisses Momo some more, sliding her hands down and under her shirt. Her fingers caress Momo's skin as her lips caress the girl's mouth, and Momo is about five thrusts away from coming.

 

_ Five.  _ If Mina asked her to stop right now, she would still be able to, even though that's the last thing she wants.

 

_ Four. _ Momo feels her muscles getting tenser and her movements losing track.

 

_ Three. _ Mina breaks the kiss. Or maybe Momo just stops responding. Her brain starts to disconnect slightly from her body.

 

_ Two.  _ Momo knows she's just reached a point that there's no coming back from. She's going to come, and nothing can stop her now.

 

_ One. _

 

Momo comes. Hard. Her hips still roll a few more times, but it's mostly aftershocks.

 

Only a couple minutes later Momo comes back to reality and lifts her head from Mina's shoulder, feeling a bit dizzy.

 

“You okay?” Mina cups her cheek, running her thumb over it.

“Mmhm.” With the younger girl's nod, Mina pulls her in for a chaste kiss.

 

“What?” She asks, intrigued by how Momo has started staring at her so fondly.

“Nothing, just…” Momo sighs happily, “you make me feel things… good things.”

Mina knows it's meant to be a sweet confession, but she can't help but joke, “damn right I do!” She lifts her thigh just the slightest to tease Momo, prompting her to squeal.

 

“Hey! That was not what I-”

“I know, baby,” the professor cuts in, pulling her closer, “I feel the same.”

 

-

 

After having spent quite some time cuddling on the couch and eating breakfast, the two girls decide to visit the farmer's market near Mina's place.

Since it's already rather late in the morning, the place is packed, giving Momo the perfect opportunity to hold Mina's hand.

 

_ “So we won't get lost,” _ she had said, and Mina just smiled.

 

They walk around buying fruits and vegetables and it would've been a harder task if Momo hadn't used her - self-diagnosed - “chef superpower” to find fresh items, considering most of the good stuff had already been bought by the early owls.

 

Half an hour later, when Mina feels like her brain has been boiled by the sun, she pulls Momo under a tent that's selling fresh juice to cool down for a moment.

 

“Momo? Is that you?” Upon hearing a familiar voice, Momo turns around and smiles, recognizing her friend.

 

“Jeong!” Her instant reaction is to hug the girl, since they hadn't seen each other since Momo left.

“I didn't know you were around! How long have you been back?” Jeongyeon inquires, tucking her hands in the pocket of her jeans.

“Yeah, I think it's been two weeks or so.”

 

When Jeongyeon is about to ask more questions, Mina approaches them with two cups of juice and hands one to Momo.

 

“They didn't have mango juice, is pineapple okay?” She asks mindlessly, then finally notices Jeongyeon, who had been watching the exchange confusedly. “Oh, hi!”

“Professor Myoui?” The blonde girl shakes Mina's hand, “I didn't know you two were related…”

“We're… not,” Momo replies awkwardly, and for a short while, Jeongyeon looks at them with a frown.

 

And then it hits her.

 

“Oh! You're not- you're… wow, I'm so sorry for that. I mean-” she stammers a bit, completely taken by surprise, “congratulations!”

“Yeah, thanks.” 

The three of them force out a chuckle, but after a minute of awkward silence, Jeongyeon - thankfully - excuses herself, saying she's got to find her sister.

 

“So, that was…” Mina clears her throat, suddenly feeling an inexplicable weight on her chest.

 

_ Oh, my God! I'm dating a student. A former student but still! Everyone is going to talk about it! The whole University will know! My mom- _

 

“Fucking awkward, huh?” Momo interrupts her racing thoughts, and thank God she does, because the moment Mina feels the girl's hand hold hers again, all the worry dissipates, and she remembers her affection is stronger than her fears. “At least now it's all out in the open.”

 

“Right… about that,” Mina tugs Momo's hand, propelling her to turn around.

“Hm?”

“Are we… girlfriends now?” God, she feels like a teenager all over again, just saying the word girlfriend makes her grin.

“Well, I personally prefer the term  _ exclusive romantic partners _ ,” Momo jokes, “but yeah, do you wanna be my girlfriend?”

 

“Hm… I like the sound of that.”


End file.
